Alice's Return
by BurtonWannaBe
Summary: Alice returns to Underland, fufilling her promise. Will everything be as perfect as she hoped or will she have to give up one life to keep the other? Mostly just smut and romance. Summary sucks. Sequal up called Alice's Daughter!
1. Chapter 1

_I've seen the movie 4 times already and I want to see it more! I'm addicted to this Alice in Winderland so I had to post a story. This is basically what I want to happen if there was a sequeal. Warning: there is not going to be any big conflict. I do not own the characters (wish i did though)._

**Chapter 1**

Six years, that's how long it's been. Six years since she fell down that rabbit hole and into that magical land. Six years since she last saw Hatter, Mirana, Chessur, and all the others. All those years since she set out on her journey to find herself. Since that day she'd been around the world and seen many of the wonders it held. But nothing had matched the beauty of Underland.

"Alice!" A female voice called over the crowd. "Over here!"

Alice Kingsleigh turned to see her sister, Margaret, waving from in front of one of the shops that lined the busy docks. Alice smiled and made her way through the crowed. Margaret stood just to the left of a vegetable merchant holding a small white bundle. She had a smile spread over her face that grew as Alice stopped in front of her.

"It's so good to see you again." Margaret wrapped on arm around Alice in a sideways hug.

"I've missed you, too." Alice returned the hug, careful of the bundle in her arms. She looked down at the bundle. "This must be little Thomas." She brushed her hand over the baby's cheek.

"Yes, this one is Thomas." Margaret lifted the baby up a bit as it began to squirm. "Come on."

"He's so beautiful. But where's your other one? Robert?" Alice asked as they started to walk away from the busy dock.

"He's with Lowell. That boy is going to be a fine man." Margaret said with a distant look. "He's interested in everything and he has your imagination." She gently bumped into Alice jokingly. "I'll find him in the garden daydreaming about your little _Wonderland_."

"Then he has a good mind. Dad always said that imagination is what creates the future." Alice bumped back.

"Yes, well, he needs to start focusing on his studies."

"Maggie, he's only four, let him have his childhood."

"Perhaps you're right. Anyways, how are you? How have your travels been?" Margaret asked as she stepped into her carriage, followed by Alice.

"I've been well, I've missed you all. Lord Ascot said that, because of the recent trades with China, father's business has been incredible. He has asked me to take up a post at our London office. He worries that I'm wasting my life traveling for the company." Alice sighed, jerking slightly as the carriage began to move.

"Did it ever a cure to you that he might be right? You're twenty-five years old and still unmarried. Perhaps you could try to find a husband?" She gave her a coy look.

"I'm not really interested in anyone." Ok, that was a lie. There was someone but her sister would never believe that. Alice looked out the window with a small smile at the thought of _him_. "I'm not ready to settle down yet. There's so much I want to do."

"Alice, we worry about you, Mother and I. We just want to see you happy. We know you are happy travelling but you could be happier." Margaret began to bounce Thomas a little.

"I'll find the right man when I find him. It just takes time." Alice touched her sister's knee. "Don't worry about me. Now, tell me what has been happening."

Margaret smiled and began to tell her of everything she couldn't say in her letters.

* * *

A big party, honoring her return was held. Alice dressed in one of her best dresses and mingled with the people. She could care less about showing them the proper Alice she'd become. But she'd promised her mother and sister she would attend. Each time she looked out the window her mind would wander to the one place she wished she could return to.

After the party and the good-byes, she excused herself and hurried to her room. Quickly she changed and snuck out. She hurried to the old tree half-way to the Ascot estate. The tree had grown a bit, hiding the rabbit hole a little better. She knelt down and looked to see if she could find a bottom of the hole, but it was too dark.

"It's worth a try." She sighed. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward.

She was falling, just like before, only this time she wasn't screaming or surprised. She tried to dodge the floating objects, especially the piano. Before she knew it she was in the room with the doors and the table. Smiling wider she moved to the curtain, pushing it aside to find the small door that was once again locked.

"Let's see if I can remember this correctly." She said to herself. On the table waited the key and the shrinking potion. Grabbing the key in one hand, she drank the potion. Coughing she began to shrink, just like before. Quickly she fashioned a dress, but before she went to the door she grabbed the growing cake. Unlocking the door she grabbed pulled her dress through it with her.

Once again she lost her breath at the beauty of Underland. It must be about daybreak, she could just see the sun rising above the horizon. The plants were beginning to stir and awaken for the day. Two flowers near her stretched their petals and leaves.

"What a beautiful morning." The yellow one spoke.

"Indeed it is." The red one nodded then saw Alice. "My stars, it cannot be."

"What?" The yellow rose turned to see Alice and gasped. "It is. It's Alice!"

"Alice?" Many other flowers called out and tried to get a good look at her. Murmurs sounded all around her. "She's back!" "The real Alice?"

"Hello." Alice called.

"It's so good to see you again." The red rose spoke.

"It's good to be back." Alice nodded to them.

"We will send word to Marmoreal that you have returned, shall we?" The yellow rose asked.

"That would be great. Thank you." Alice nodded again. Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Something's coming." One of the flowers called.

Then a huge white and black creature barreled through the plants, growling and bearing its teeth. The Bandersnatch slowly prowled up to Alice. She stepped back and gulped when it sniffed her. Then it licked her and laid down, panting like a dog. Alice laughed and patted its head.

"So you remember me." She laughed out. "Will you take me to Marmoreal?" The Bandersnatch nodded its head. "Thank you. Hang on." She took a tiny bite out of the cake that made her grow, which she guessed the amount right. She pulled on her regular dress and climbed onto the Bandersnatch. The creature ran at a leisurely pace, allowing her to take in how much Underland had changed.

Being under the White Queen's reign seemed to be good for the land. Everywhere she looked beauty bloomed. No more fear or terror resonated from the inhabitants of this magical world. She just hoped that her friends were doing just as well. As they ran she heard the plants and little creatures talking about her. It was great to be back.

In Marmoreal Mirana stood in her gardens with her court when Mallymkun and Bayard scampered in. The dormouse was smiling widely.

"Excuse me for a moment." She bowed her head to her court and walked to meet the two. "What is it Mallymkun? Bayard?"

"You'll never believe what we just heard!" Mallymkun laughed.

"What is it?" She asked smiling at the mouse's humor.

"Alice has returned, Your Majesty." Bayard answered.

"Alice? Are you sure?"

"Positive. The message came by flowers. They say she's riding the Bandersnatch, heading here." Mallymkun replied this time.

Mirana looked around, joy shinning on her face. "Oh a happy day it is. Alice has returned to Underland of her own free will again."

"Your Majesty, the Bandersnatch is approaching the gate with a rider." McTwisp, the white rabbit, came hopping into view.

"Let them enter." Mirana called and turned to meet them. "Oh, and please don't tell Tarrant. This will be the best surprise."

"Awww," Mallymkun whined but nodded. Even though she had been in love with the Hatter, Mally knew that she could never be with him. So she wanted to see him happy, and Alice made him happy.

Satisfied, Mirana once again headed to the gates. No soon then she arrived, the Bandersnatch came skidding to a stop just inside the iron gates. Alice slid off the beast and faced the Queen.

"Welcome back Alice." Mirana waved her arms in a welcoming jester.

"It's good to be back, Your Majesty." Alice gave a gentle bow. "I have missed this world."

"And we have missed you." As if on cue everyone started to enter the courtyard.

"Alice!" Mallymkun called as she and Bayard walked in. "Welcome back."

"Hello Mallymkun, Bayard." Alice knelt to pet the dog and pick up the mouse. She then turned to the others. "McTwisp, Chess, Tweedles, Thackery," she called them by their names to prove she hadn't forgotten. "I have missed you all."

"We've missed you, too!" The Tweedles hugged her.

"Of course I missed you more." Dee said, straightening up proudly.

"No, I missed her more!" Dum pushed his brother which started a hitting contest.

"You both missed her a lot." McTwisp rolled his eyes. "They are the same as always."

"Yes but I missed this." Alice said with a chuckle. She greeted all of her old friends. Hugged them, laughed with them, but something was nagging at her conscious. Where was Hatter? She looked around with a frown, her eyes stopping on Mirana. The Queen's smile grew.

"Well, now that we've all said our hellos I suggest we save the celebration for the party." The Queen clapped her hands together.

"Party?" Hare bounced up and down. "Oooh, that sounds lovely?"

"Yeah, a party!" The Tweedles skipped around.

"Well then, if you all would be so kind as to spread the word. Tomorrow evening. Here, at the castle. All are invited." She spread her arms out, still smiling.

"As you wish, You Majesty." Bayard was the one who spoke but they all bowed. Once Mallymkun took her place on his neck they headed off in one direction while the other headed in different directions.

"Now, shall I take you to him?" Mirana turned to Alice and lifted her eyebrows.

"I assume you mean Hatter?" Alice smiled back. "Then yes."

Mirana just chuckled and headed into the castle, Alice following her. As they walked down the third floor hallway a little boy around the age of four with curly light brown hair came running at them.

"Mama!" He cried and jumped into her arms.

"Hello, Alaric." Mirana giggled and rubbed her nose against his. "I want you to meet someone. Alaric, say hello to Alice."

"Awice?" The boy spoke, seeming to have trouble with his Ls. "The Awice?"

"Yes, the Alice." The Queen shook her head "Alice I would like you to meet my son, Alaric."

"Hello, I'm Alice." She bent to look the boy in the eyes. He had light brown eyes that matched Mirana.

"I know of you. Everwone knows of Awice." He shook her hand and smiled brightly.

"Alaric!" A male voice called from down the hall. Then a tall man with shoulder length brown hair and dressed in a cream colored suit rounded the corner. He faltered in his long strides for a moment as he saw them. "So that's why you ran off."

"Daddy, meet Awice." Alaric called.

"Alice?" The man raised a shapely eyebrow as he stopped in front of them. He kissed Mirana on the cheek.

"Yes, dear, this is Alice Kingsleigh, our champion." She nodded. "Alice, this is my husband, Michael."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Michael took Alice's hand and gave a formal bow.

"The same to you." Alice curtsied in return.

"Dear, I was just taking her to see Tarrant. Do you know if he's in his rooms?" Mirana asked.

"Last time I saw him, he was, and that was about ten minutes. You know how that man is." Michael shook his head with a smile. He turned to his son and held out his arms. "Come on you, you still have your lessons."

"Awww," Alaric sighed and went to his father. "Are you coming Mama?"

"I'll be along in a little bit." She kissed the boy's forehead then gave her husband a quick peck on the lips.

"It was good to meet you Alice. We will have more time talk later." Michael bowed his head.

"Bye-bye Awice." Alaric called as they headed back down the hall.

Mirana sighed and put one hand on her cheek. "That boy just doesn't want to do his studies. This way." She turned in the opposite direction.

"You have a son and are married?" Alice asked in a voice that asked her to explain.

"Yes, a few months after you left, we were all helping to clean up after my sister's mess. I met Michael on one of the sweeps. He was one of the young knights my parents had sent out many years ago to the corners of Underland to help the villages that had been ravaged by the Jabberwocky. We use to be old friends, I almost didn't recognize him." Mirana explained as a dreamy look passed over her face. "One look was all it took."

"Instant love." Alice nodded, thinking of her and Hatter.

"Yes." Mirana giggled. "I took only a few months after that before we married and a year later we had Alaric."

"It seems as if Underland couldn't be happier since I left." Alice mussed.

"Now that you're back, Underland will truly glow." Mirana smiled at her. "He's down here. Spends most of his time in his rooms these days, making hats and cloths like crazy."

"Why?" Alice frowned.

Mirana shrugged. "He said he was happy to be working at his trait again. After you left and the clean up, for about half a year, he spent most of his time where his clan used to live. No one with him, rarely showing himself. Thackery and Mallymkun didn't even go with him. If Chessur hadn't popped in on him every once in a while, we all would have thought the worst."

"What was he doing?"

"Cleaning up his old home." Mirana sighed. "I asked him when he came back why he went alone. He said that it was something he _had_ to do alone."

"Is he alright now?" Alice felt her heart flutter at the thought of anything horrible happening to him.

"He seems to be himself but I'm hoping that with you here he will be alright." The Queen's brown eyes flashed with knowledge that seemed beyond her appeared age. "This is it." They stopped in front of a pair of white double doors with a golden plate on one of the doors that read HATTER'S SHOP. Alice could hear movement behind the doors. Mirana knocked three times and called out. "Tarrant, it's Mirana, you have a guest."

"Yes… one moment… oof." Hatter's call was muffled. "Come in."

Mirana shook her head but opened the doors. Alice peered in and almost laughed, the room looked just like she thought it would. A large window covered most of the opposite wall, colorful curtains hanging pulled aside to allow the evening light in. Two huge wardrobes covered one side wall while the other had two bookshelves flanking a door. A long table stood in the center of the room, on each end sat a sewing machine with yards of all different colored fabric between them. All around the table where other smaller tables with hat stands; most had hats of all different types. A few wire mannequins were strewn about.

Hatter currently stood next to one of the wire mannequins, fussing over a fancy looking dress. He kept moving pieces around, changing the style. He went from an off the shoulder style to a one strap to a sleeveless. He would pin up a piece step back, circle it, then take it apart.

"I just can't seem to make the right style." He muttered.

"Tarrant," Mirana called, humor lining her voice. "Someone is here to see you." She moved to the side to allow Alice to fully enter the room.

"Yes, yes… of course… " He nodded, moved the fabric around one more time and nodded again. "I like it. Now, guest." He turned, a smile covering his face. When his eyes landed on her his smile faltered. His eyes grew wide and jaw went slack.

"Hello Hatter." Alice said as a smile of her own slid in place. She took in the sight of him. His skin seemed to darken a bit, much like her own. He didn't have on any of the dark shadows he had the last time she saw him. His bright orange eyebrows were trimmed down to normal and his hair had grown a little, it now reached his shoulders and lost most of its curliness. He wore a pair of deep violet trousers a little too short showing his yellow and blue stripped socks and black boots. His long sleeve shirt was blue with a vest covering most of it. He didn't have a bow like before but he was wearing his famous hat.

He really changed and yet he was just how he was before.

Tarrant Hightop, a.k.a The Hatter, couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked and blinked again, but she was still there. His Alice was back and she looked… gorgeous. Her wavy blond hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with pieces falling freely around her lovely features. Her skin seemed to have gotten more color, turning it from the very fair it used to be to a light neutral. The color brought out her brown eyes and rosy lips. The rest of her had grown; fuller hips, slightly tucked in waist, and full high breast. She was dressed in a blue dress that really brought out her features. He had to force his gaze back to her face before his mind went any further down the path it was going.

He forced himself to swallow. "A-Alice?" She nodded, her smile never leaving her face. He turned to Mirana. "You see her too, right?"

"She's really here, Tarrant. If you two will excuse me, I have to meet my son." She nodded and floated out of the room.

Hatter just stared at Alice for another long moment, a frown of confusion on his face. He reached up and pinched his arm. He winced and Alice couldn't stop from laughing out loud.

"I'm really here Hatter. This isn't a dream." She walked up to him, pausing to look at some of his hats. "These are beautiful."

Suddenly he started laughing. Alice turned with a puzzled look. He walked up to her, still chuckling, and pulled her into a tight hug. She couldn't stop the surprised squeak that escapes her. When he spun her around she joined him in laughing.

"Hatter!" She giggled.

"You're back! You're back!" He chanted, still spinning them.

"Yes, now please put me down." She tried to sound stern but failed. How could she be anything but happy?

Reluctantly Hatter did what she asked, keeping his hands on her waist. "I can't believe you're back! Well, obviously you're back… who else could you be… You look just like Alice…"

"Hatter!" She called.

"Right, sorry… I'm fine." He shook his head. "I'm so happy you're back."

"I am too. I've miss you all and this place." Her smile had his heart stopping. Oh, how he wanted to lean forward and take her lips with his own. He stepped back, trying to remove himself from temptation.

"H-how have you been?" He looked away before cheerfully moving back to the dress he'd been working on.

"As well as can be expected." She moved closer to him, noticing how strange he was acting. Well, stranger. "Are you well?"

"Me? Of course! Fit as a fiddle." He waved away her concerns. Alice was silent for a long moment, simply staring at him. Feeling her eyes on him, Hatter turned with questioning eyes.

"How long have you been in here?" Her question was random.

"Well, since you left I suppose." He gave a thoughtful look.

"No, I mean how many days has it been since you went outside? Got away from your work?"

He thought about that. How long had it been? He'd been so busy with the request for new hats and such that he simply lost track of time. "I don't really know."

"Then I suggest that you leave for a little while. Come on a walk with me." She offered. There was nothing she wanted to do more than see what Underland had become and she wanted Hatter to go with her.

Hatter was momentarily shocked by her offer, but that wore off quickly. He tugged off his apron and pulled on his jacket. "Nothing would please me more." He said with a slight bow and held out his arm for her. "Shall we?"

"Of course." Alice laced her arm through his and let him lead the way. They walked together through the white gardens of Marmoreal, talking of her journeys through Overland. She told him of how she spread her father's dream further than he would have thought possible, of how she became one of the most successful people in her world. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get him to talk about more than his job as the Queen's hatter and advisor. Eventually Alice shrugged and dropped her attempt; she would try another time, when he was willing to talk about what he'd been through.

Right now she was more than content just walking beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Woohoo, 2nd chapter. Hope you like it._

**C****hapter 2**

Alice stood in front of her mirror, looking down at her ordinary cloths. Tonight was her return party and she just couldn't seem to find something she wanted to wear. The queen had given her many beautiful outfits but none seemed to draw her attention. And since when did she really care about what she wore or what people would think?

She heaved a sigh of frustration, than a knock sounded at her door. A very faint knock. She raised an eyebrow but went to open the door. Mallymkun stood there, wringing her paws as if in distress.

"Mallymkun, are you alright?" Alice asked, kneeling so she could pick up the dormouse.

"N-not really." Mally answered. She sounded nervous. "I… um… I was wondering if you could help me."

"With what?"

Mally looked up with desperate eyes. "C-could you shut the door, this is really embarrassing."

Alice nodded and shut the door. She carried the mouse to the vanity set next to the window. "What can I help you with?"

"W-well it's… it's about the p-party tonight." This was definitely not like Mallymkun at all.

"Mally what's the matter?" Alice was worried for her friend.

"Oh, why is this so hard to do?" The dormouse cried and covered her face with her paws. If she didn't have fur, Alice was sure she'd be bright red.

"Whatever it is you can tell me." She tried to coax the mouse.

Mally took a deep breath. "I need help looking pretty for tonight." She spoke so fast Alice wasn't sure she'd heard correctly.

"You need help getting ready for tonight?" The mouse nodded. "Like as in finding the right outfit and accessories?"

"Yes, will you help me?" Mally looked up with big pleading brown eyes.

"Of course, but usually you just wear something like what you have on, why do you want to change that? If you don't mind me asking." Alice thought she knew but wanted to make sure.

"Th-there's this guy, Talon, who works in the guards with me. I… I sorta have a crush on him." Again Mally covered her face. Alice thought it cute. "Although I'm pretty sure he only thinks of me as a fighter. I want to look good so that he knows I'm more than just a fighter. I just don't know how."

"Oh, Mally, you shouldn't change yourself for someone else. If you want to dress up then it should be because _you _want to look good not because you want to do it for someone else." Alice tried to explain, knowing full well what she felt like. Her mother and sister had tried to change her but she wasn't going to force Mally to do the same thing.

"But it is kinda for me, too. I need to prove to myself that I can be a female as well as a fighter." Mally sighed and plopped down on one of the unused powder puffs next to her. "What am I going to do?"

"Just because you dress nicely doesn't mean you can't be yourself. Do you have any dresses?" Alice asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, Hatter made some for me. I just don't wear them often." Mally spoke with some hope.

"Alright, let's see what we can find." Alice stood and lifted Mally up. The dormouse lead the way to her room (she had a full room to herself filled with a miniature house {like a doll house}, weapons for her, and a training area). She showed Alice the wardrobe full of clothing just for the mouse. Together they searched for the right dress.

Hatter paced back and forth around his bedroom, dressed in a pair of baggy sleeping pants. He was muttering to himself. "What am I going to do? If I give her the dress everyone will see how gorgeous she is, which isn't so bad except for the single men. They'll drool all over her. If I don't give it to her then I won't be able to see her in it. I really want to see her in it. Oh, what do I do?"

He paced faster, pulling at his curly hair. He was truly torn. He'd spent the past five years perfecting the dress for just a moment like tonight. But now he wasn't sure he wanted her to have it. Not trying to be conceded, but the dress he made for her was truly beautiful and if she wore it then…

Hatter groaned at the thought of her flirting with other men. Then a thought struck him. What say did he have if she wanted to flirt with other men? It wasn't as if she _belonged_ to him. She was her own person and not someone to be bossed or bullied around. He had no say in her affairs unless she asked for his opinion, even then it was only his opinion that counted, she would make her own choices.

Just then he heard her voice from across the hall (yes, to make matters worse the Queen had given Alice the suit across from him). It sounded like she was talking to Mallymkun. Something about Mally needing her help. He listened closely but to no avail. They must have gone into Alice's room. What could Mally need Alice's help for? Then he remembered Mally mentioning her little crush on one of the guards. She must have thought that Alice would help her get the guy to notice her.

"Come on, we'll find something." Alice's voice drifted through his door. "Hatter always makes the best hats and cloths. I would love to wear one of his dresses to the party tonight."

"I'm sure he has one you can have." Hatter could hear the humor in Mally's voice as they walked past his doors. Of course she knew that he'd made many dresses for Alice, she didn't need to tell.

But his mind went back to what Alice had said. _I would love to wear one of his dresses…_. That settled it! He would give her _the_ dress and if every man at the party hit on her, then so be it. He would have the knowledge that it was because of him that she go so much attention. Then again, she would have gotten the attention even if he didn't give her the dress.

With a determined nod, he ran to his shop room, grabbed the dress and slowly opened his door. He peaked around the frame to see if anyone was there. All clear. Then he tiptoed across the hall to her room. As quietly as possible he snuck in and moved to her wardrobe. He placed the dress in the center, pushing all the other cloths to the sides. Leaving the wardrobe slightly open, as to draw her attention, he quickly hurried back to his rooms. Once inside her plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes.

He hoped she would notice the dress and he prayed he would be able to keep his distance, both physically and mentally.

"See, you look beautiful." Alice turned Mallymkun to the mirror an hour later.

The mouse gasped. "I don't look like myself." She twirled in the light red dress similar to the one that Hatter had made in seconds for Alice after stuffing her into a teapot. Alice had put a small red bow clip by one of Mally's ears and tied a bow on the opposite wrist. "Ooh, I love it." Mally clapped her hands, acting very girlish.

"See, I told you." Alice winked. "Now you'll have Talon speechless."

"Thank you, Alice." Mally smiled up at her, and then frowned slightly. "But what about you? What are you going to wear?"

"Hm, I suppose this." She looked down at the simple light blue dress she had worn yesterday.

"You can't wear that to your welcome back party!" Mally laughed.

"There really isn't anything else for me to wear Mally." Alice sighed. A knock sounded at her door before Mally could reply. "Come in!"

Mirana poked her head around the door. "Hello, is this a private meeting?" She asked with a smile still present on her face. Alice had to wonder if she ever really stopped smiling.

"No, I was just helping Mallymkun find an outfit for tonight." Alice answered.

"Really?" Mirana came further into the room. She was dressed in a white dress similar to her other ones but this one had a touch of Hatter to it. The top started at the base of her neck with a thick piece of silk while a thin material dotted with jewels connected the silk to the bust, and tapered off at the shoulders since there weren't sleeves. The outer corset was a darker cream color with golden laces on the sides, it cut off just above her hips. Her skirts were many different off-white colors that fluffed around her. In truth she looked more like the White Queen she was.

"Why Mallymkun, you look magnificent." The Queen covered her mouth, truly surprised at the way the dormouse looked. She had never seen Mally in anything but her fighting gear.

"Thank you," the dormouse curtsied a little. "Alice did it."

"And what of you Alice? Is that what you plan to wear?" She tried to sound nice while telling Alice that her dress would not do.

"I just can't seem to find anything that I want to wear." Alice shrugged. Everything she had just couldn't compare to the things Hatter had made for the others. A tinge of jealousy washed through her. Why didn't he make her anything? But she quickly shook the thought away, reminding herself that she had been gone for the past six years.

"Then let us see what we can find for you." Mirana chuckled. She looked at Mallymkun, asking a silent question. The dormouse shrugged and the Queen frowned for a moment before moving to the wardrobe. "Let's see what is in here." She flung the doors open and gasped.

"What is it?" Alice shot up at the surprised sound.

"Just… surprised. I thought you didn't have anything?" She turned with the largest smile Alice had ever seen on her. It would do Chessur proud.

Alice tilted her head, wondering what she was talking about.

"Did he leave it?" Mally asked excited. She was jumping up and down.

"What are you talking about?" Alice demanded.

"We are talking about this." Mirana reached into the wardrobe and pulled out the most beautiful dress Alice had ever seen. It was a silvery-blue color that reminded her of a flowing river. "Try it on." Alice could only nod and do what Mirana suggested. Once she had the dress on the Queen led her to the vanity chair where she applied make-up and styled her hair. "All done."

"You look… wow." Was all Mally could say.

"Take a look." Mirana lead Alice to the full length mirror. Once again she gasped.

Mirana had styled her curly blond hair to where part of it was pulled back and pined just behind her ears, stray pieces framing her lightly powdered face. Her lips were painted a light pink while light blue shadowed her eyes, matching her dress beautifully. The dress had an outer corset with silver lacings down the middle. A matching translucent piece of fabric wrapped over one shoulder and into the bust. Her darker skirts were pulled up on one side and bunched half way up her thigh, they flowed down to her other ankle. She wore shoes the color of sun bright silver with high heels. Mirana had given her bracelets and a simple necklace that matched.

"I fear that I don't know who I am looking at." Alice spoke in a whisper, afraid that her image might change.

"It is you, Alice Kingsleigh, Underland's hero and friend." Mirana spoke, coming up behind her.

"Yeah, you're Alice, the one and only Alice." Mally added.

"Thank you." Alice smiled at them. "But I must ask where did this dress come from?"

Mirana and Mally looked at each other with huge grins.

"Who do you think?" Mally asked laughing. She reached up and grabbed a pretend hat and bowed.

"Hatter?" Alice sounded shocked.

"Who else? I've always wonder what it looked like." Mirana looked the dress up and down.

"You've seen it before?" Alice almost demanded.

"I've seen the fabric, never the dress." The Queen nodded. "But it is magnificent."

"Yeah," Alice looked back at the mirror deep in thought. She was going to have to thank Hatter.

----------------

Hatter walked to the party with false cheer. He knew Alice had decided to wear the dress, he'd heard them. Now he just waited until everyone saw her. He sighed at the image of men flaking around her.

"May I have you attention, please." A man dressed as a bishop called, banging his spear on the floor. "Presenting her Majesty Mirana, the White Queen, and his Grace Michael."

Mirana and Michael stepped around the wall at the top of the small stairs. They were both dressed in white like usual, outfits he had made.

"Welcome all," Mirana spoke in her enchanting voice. "In honor of the return of our champion we are throwing this celebration. So please have fun and enjoy yourselves." Most of the attendance clapped and cheered. The music started up and then _she_ walked in.

Hatter could only stare, his jaw dropping. She was absolutely the most gorgeous creature he'd ever seen. The dress he made clung to her curves just like he imagined it would, her blond curly hair was stylized so it framed her face and shoulders. On her shoulder stood Mallymkun dressed in one of his pieces, she looked lovely as well. But nothing could compare to Alice.

He heard someone give a low whistle next to him, barely loud enough for anyone else to hear. He turned to see two men were staring at Alice with lust and desire in their eyes. Anger bubbled up in Hatter.

"Wow," The one dressed in mostly green said. "If she's our hero, I'd gladly fight for her."

"You should have seen her fight the Jabberwocky." The other elbowed his friend. "Talk about a turn on."

Hatter could feel his anger ready to burst through him. How dare they talk about her in such a vulgar way! He would show them. Just one hit and they would never look at _his_ Alice again. That stopped him. _His Alice._ She wasn't his and he had no claim on her. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. She was a grown woman and deserved to be with whomever she wanted.

By the time he opened his eyes he saw Alice make her way through the crowd. She looked up and their eyes met. She smiled and gave a soft wave, heading towards him. He returned her smile and wave, losing his moment of cheer when a man stopped her. Mally climbed down Alice's arm and let him lift her up.

"Hello Hatter." She beamed at him.

"Why Mally you look magnificent. I told you those dresses would do you well." He teased her.

"And you were right. Thank you Hatter." She gave him a small hug around his neck. "By the way, I love the dress you made for Alice. I wonder how you made it so that it fit her so well." She gave Hatter a teasing look and laughed when he blushed. She patted his cheek. "Maybe you're just that good. Well, I'm going to get a drink, I'll see you later."

Hatter just nodded and put her down so she didn't have to ruin her dress. She waved and headed off to the table. Hatter turned back to Alice, sadness taking over as he watched her talking to all those men.

Alice smiled at the men surrounding her. She felt claustrophobic as they moved a little closer. "Um… excuse me." She managed to squeeze her way through them and head over to Hatter. Her smile returned as she stepped closer. "Hi."

"Hi." He smiled back. "You look…" Beautiful? Gorgeous? Breath taking? Nothing described what he felt.

"Different?" She supplied.

"No… well yes, but in a good way." He scratched the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"Well, it's all thanks to you." She stepped up to him, stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for the dress."

Hatter could only stare at her as a goofy smile spread over his cheeks. He blinked out of his shock. "Y-you're welcome."

"I expect to see you Futterwacken later." She spoke hopefully.

"It would be an honor." He gave a dramatic tip of his hat and bowed.

She giggled a bit, something she only seemed to do around him. Hatter loved to sound of her laughter. He opened her mouth to see if she wanted to dance but was cut off.

"Miss Alice?" A handsome man with brown hair and dressed in an off-white suit approached them. "Would you care to dance?" He gave a soft bow and held out his hand.

Alice looked at it then at Hatter. Even though it hurt, he nodded at the man. "Go ahead, I'll be here." He whispered.

She looked doubtful for a moment then tentatively reached out to take his hand. The man led her to the dance floor and they danced. The man talked as they danced, mostly about himself like he was trying to impress her. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Before she knew it another man came up and she switched dance partners. This happened many times, each time she had to force herself not to sigh. With the six or seventh (she stopped counting) guy she looked over to where Hatter was suppose to be only to find him gone. She looked everywhere for him but saw no sign. When the song ended she bowed to her partner and noticed more men racing to reach her first.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm getting a bit tired." She spoke politely and left the dance area. She went to where Hatter had been and looked everywhere, but no sign. She turned and saw Mallymkun on the table talking with a handsome brown mouse. She smiled at the flirty way Mally was talking with him, he seemed to be a bit tongue tied. Not wanting to interrupt them but worried about Hatter she walked over to the Dormouse. "Hey Mally?"

"Oh, Alice," Mally waved. "I want you to meet Talon."

The brown mouse glanced at Alice and gave a bow. "A pleasure to meet you, Champion."

"It is nice to meet you as well Talon." Alice nodded in return then turned to Mally. "May I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." Alice held out her hand and Mally climbed up on it. She turned back to Talon whom looked like he wanted to complain. "I'll be right back."

Alice took a few steps away, smiling at her friend. "It looks like you two really hit it off."

Mally looked as if she was blushing. "Yeah… anyways what did you need?"

"Have you seen Hatter?" Alice lost her smile. "He was standing over there a moment ago and now I can't find him."

"Hm…" Mally thought for a moment. "I saw him talking with a few people and then he headed into the maze about ten minutes ago."

"Why would he do that?" Alice looked to the maze entrance.

"Alice, you must know." Mally put her hands on her hips.

"Know what?"

"About Hatter." At Alice's confused look she waved her head down. Alice put her ear near her and Mally whispered, "Hatter cares for you more than you think."

"What?" Alice whispered back.

"Think about it. How does he act whenever you're around?" Mally tried to explain without giving it away. "Your dress. He didn't make that in one night, you know. As far as I know he's been working on that dress for years, ever since you left."

"Why would he do that?" Alice felt stunned.

"Because he needed the hope that you would come back. Alice, think about everything he's done for you." Mally said forcefully. "Use your head."

"You can't be saying that he's…" Alice trailed off thinking about what the Dormouse had told her. "He can't…"

"Alice, go talk to him." Mally made a shooing motion.

"Wait, are you sure?" Alice begged.

"He's my best friend, I know." Mally patted Alice's cheek. "Now go." Alice nodded and put Mally back on the table. "Good luck." Mally whispered.

Alice could only nod and head into the maze. She walked through the tall shrubs with one hand on one side. Her thoughts buzzed with the memories of Hatter. Could he really feel the same way about her like she did with him? She paused to look down at her shimmering dress that fit her so perfectly. Her smile returned, she could feel the love that was used when making this dress. She could remember his face before she fought the Jabberwocky. And his warm, promise filled eyes as she said good-bye the last time she was here. His joy as they walked yesterday.

He did care for her, she could feel it now. But she had to get him to say it. Excitement bubbled up in her as she began to walk faster. Soon she had her skirts hiked up and she was running (as best she could in heels) with a large smile.

Hatter stood in one of the maze's clearings, sitting slumped on the bench. He stared at the fountain, watching the water flow down into the basin. He sighed and looked up at the stars. They were mostly hidden by the glow from the party yards away. A few twinkled at him, reminding him of the way Alice's eyes would sparkle when she was happy.

Like she would be dancing with all those other men. Again he sighed.

"Twinkle twinkle little bat," he sighed.

"How I wonder what you're at." Alice spoke from behind him.

Hatter shot off the bench and whirled around. "You shouldn't sneak up on people." He clutched his chest more from the way it beat faster at the sight of her then at the fact that she surprised him.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." She giggled at him.

"W-what are you doing here? You should be at the party." He looked away.

"So should you." She countered and moved to stand in front of him. "I thought that you would have enjoyed the party."

"I was… I just wanted to… see the stars better." He gave a cheerful laugh. Alice raised her eyebrow at him, not believing him. Quickly he changed the subject to her. "You have yet to answer my question."

"I was looking for you. You just disappeared." She cocked her head, her eyes grew concerned. "I was worried about you. You haven't been acting like the Hatter I know." She touched his cheek and he had to resist the urge to lean into her touch.

He sighed. What could he tell her? _I couldn't stand to see you dancing with those other men. Before I did something that I would regret I left. Now I'm standing here feeling sorry for myself because I'm madly in love with you._ Yeah, that would go over well.

He then heard the music that drifted through the tall bushes and decided to do _one_ thing he wanted to do. He held out his hand. "Would you care to dance?"

"Of course." She took his hand and let him lead her into a Waltz. At first she was surprised he knew the Waltz but let it go. Right now she was content to be in his arms as they danced around the clearing. She couldn't help but think of how her mother would be impressed.

They dance for what felt like eternity and yet only a few seconds before the song ended. Neither one cared, they continued, lost in the moment. Hatter stared down at her with joy and she returned it. Never had either of them felt what they were feeling. They both felt as if they were the only people in all the worlds, that they were dancing on clouds. The music and sound from the party faded to nothing as they become engrossed in each other.

Soon they were merely swaying in a circle, Alice's hands moved to wrap around his neck while his went around her waist. She laid her head against his chest and listened to his steady beating heart. A content sigh drifted off her lips and he was truly lost.

Hatter stopped swaying and slowly pulled away from Alice to look down at her. She also pulled back, just enough to look up at him in curiosity. She was so beautiful. He couldn't stop himself. He touched her cheek and smiled when she leaned into his touch. Slowly they leaned closer, lost further in the magic of the moment. Before either of them knew it their lips touched.

Fireworks burst in the night sky and through both of them. Alice pulled Hatter closer, pressing her body against his. Hatter responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. They devoured each other, wanting more of the other. Their taste, their smell, the feel of them pressed together. She moaned when his tongue snaked into her mouth.

All too soon they pulled back, gasping for breath. The sky around them lit up in colors of blue, green, and red, but they didn't notice. Alice, wanting, no… needing more, kissed him again. He didn't let her down. They battled for dominance, lost in the presence of the one they loved. Again they separated, moving only a breath apart.

"Wow," Alice managed to whisper, afraid of ruining the moment.

"The clocks stopped ticking." Was all he said, not even knowing why he said it.

Alice giggled and leaned her forehead against his. "I love you Tarrant." She used his name, not his nickname. She meant it.

His smile stretched so wide his teeth showed. "I love you Alice." He picked her up and spun around.

She laughed in joy. _Finally_, was all she could think. When he stopped spinning she kissed him again. Never did she want to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews. The more the faster I try to finish. Because of a request by Takira S. I may be focusing a one shot focusing on Mally and Talon, but only if I get more requests._

**Chapter**

Alice woke the next morning feeling content. Last night was buzzing through her head followed by the dream she'd woken from. Hatter kissing her everywhere, doing things that were meant for a marriage bed. She blushed as she remembered her other dreams of Hatter while she traveled all through her world. Dreams that had left her needing something she couldn't describe.

Pushing her blankets away, she stretched and stood, aware of the smile pasted on her face. Humming, she went about her normal morning routine; washing her face, brushing her teeth and hair, ect…. After she'd pulled on a pair of trousers and a loose under shirt, not wanting to wear a skirt, a knock sounded at her door.

A maid carried in a silver tray with a tea cup, tea pot, and a large dome on it. She placed it on the desk and bowed to Alice. "Her Majesty thought you might want some breakfast. When you are finished just leave the tray outside your door."

"Thank you." Alice nodded and watched the maid leave. She poured herself some tea and picked up the dome. She chuckled at what was under the cover. Two eggs, two pieces of bacon, and a strawberry were arranged into a smiling face with two eyes, a nose and a mouth. Next to the plate was a small bowl of strawberries and a pink rose laid over it.

She picked up the rose and smelled it, noticing that all the thorns had been removed. Hatter must have done it, who else in Marmoreal would give her a pink rose? Absently she wondered where he'd found a pink rose. Shaking the thought away she ate her food and finished dressing. Now in her dark trousers, a loose white off-the-shoulder undershirt, thin grey bodice laced up the front, and sandals Alice left her room, rose in hand, and knocked on Hatter's door.

No answer. She tried again and when he didn't answer she peaked in. He wasn't there. Closing the door she headed down to the bottom floor. She looked for someone to ask but there was no one, so she just headed in one direction. As soon as she walked a few feet Alaric came running from the direction she was heading. The little boy skidded to a stop in front of her.

"Wady Awice." He beamed up at her.

"Hello, Alaric. Where are you off to?" Alice smiled back.

"I'm gonna go see daddy practice." He rocked back on his heels.

"That sounds like fun. Do you know where Hatter is?"

"Yeah, he's with daddy. They aw ways practice in the morning. I can take you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction he was heading.

"What do you mean they always practice on the morning?" Alice asked, letting him lead.

"They fight in the morning. With swords and everything." Alaric sped up a bit. "I usuawy get to watch but I woke up wate."

Soon they were out of the castle and he was leading them into a courtyard. They must be on the backside of the castle, Alice realized. There was a stable far to the right with a few horses being lead by stable hands. But what caught her eyes was the group to the left. The fence covering two sides of the area had knights leaning against it and cheering. In the center of the circle were two fighters, each wielding a sword. The scene reminded her of the ancient Celts she'd read about.

As the boy led her closer she realized who was fighting. She could easily see Michael, as he was facing her. The other's back was the only view she had but the bright orange hair told her it was Hatter, and it was a _nice_ back with well defined muscles. Both of the men only wore baggy trousers (much like pirates) and nothing else. She could tell Michael was a well built, muscle bulging as he blocked an attack by Hatter. Looking around Alice saw many of the female workers were watching, giggling as the pointed and talked.

On closer inspection Alice noticed that they were mostly talking about Hatter. Jealousy spiked through her. _Back off! He's mine._ A voice in the back of her mind growled. And then the fighters rotated, and Alice got a full view of Hatter. She could feel her jaw drop. He was nothing like she thought he would be. Sure she knew he had muscles, she could feel them when they hugged, but nothing like _this_! He was sculpted by God. His arms were thick but not overly huge. He had a chest and stomach that only a God had the right to have, perfectly muscled and not overly hairy. She couldn't help but follow the light trail of orange hair that dusted his chest and went in a V to dip under those pants.

Alice licked her lips and swallowed, her dreams jumping forefront in her mind. Then a flash from Hatter's raised sword brought her back to what was going on.

Michael and Hatter had stopped circling each other and were currently locked together. Michael kicked his foot out trying to knock Hatter over but Hatter jumped away in time. He spun, putting momentum in his strike, and aimed for Michael's side. He blocked. They jumped apart. Right before Michael struck with a downward thrust a smile crossed Hatter's lips, Alice knew it was over. Hatter blocked Michael's strike, he twisted his wrist and sent Michael's sword flying. Before the sword had a chance to hit the ground Hatter kicked the King's feet out from under him, sending him falling on his back, and Hatter pointed his own sword at Michael's neck, his feet well away from the fallen King.

Hatter began to laugh as the knights cheered. He bent and helped the King to his feet. Alice was close enough that she could hear what was being said.

"You're as good as ever, Tarrant." Michael spoke, panting.

"And you're getting better." Hatter laughed back.

"Daddy!" Alaric called, finally letting go of Alice's hand and running up to his father. "That was awesome!"

Michael bent and picked his son up and both he and Hatter turned to Alice standing a few yards away. She gave a goofy smile and waved before walking up to them. A grin covered Hatter's face as he met her halfway.

"Beautiful morning, Alice." He stopped about a foot away.

"Morning, Hatter." She smiled back.

"I trust you slept well?" He looked her over to see if she didn't.

"I slept fine. And thank you for the rose." She indicated to the rose she'd mixed into her ponytail.

"I hoped you would like it." He chuckled.

Alice looked past him to the fighting area where many of the knights began sparing. "Do you usually spar in the morning?"

"Of course," he spread his arms wide. "What better way to wake up and get the blood flowing?"

"Looks like fun." She said watching the men, paying attention to their styles.

"Would you like to spar with someone?" Michael asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Hatter interjected.

"Why not?" Alice pegged him with a look that said watch what you say.

Hatter being Hatter didn't even pause. "Because these me have been training for years and you said the only time you fought was against the Jabberwocky, and then you had the Vorpal sword. It did most of it."

Alice looked offended. "For your information the Vorpal sword _did not_ do most of the fighting." She poked him in the chest. "And it's been six years since then, I've been training. I bet _you_ couldn't hurt me."

"I wouldn't want to." He agreed.

"Come on, Tarrant," Michael cut in. "Let's see what she has."

"Yeah!" Alaric cheered.

Tarrant narrowed his eyes at the King.

"That sounds like a good idea." Alice spoke before he could.

"Alice!" He said warningly.

"Oh, come on. I'll go against you, that way no one else gets a chance to touch me." She spoke softer, coaxing him into letting her.

"I won't fight you." He growled.

"Fine." She huffed and turned to the knights. "One of them might be willing to spar with me." She gave a show of looking some of the men over and started to walk in the direction. "Maybe…" Hatter grabbed her arm and pulled her back, fixing her with a glare. So he could get jealous. She sighed, knowing she couldn't torment him. "Look, I've been training for the past six years in many different forms of fighting. You couldn't hurt me."

He looked at her for another long moment before he sighed. "Fine, we'll spar."

"Great, I'll tell the guys." Michael nodded and turned back to the knights with his son.

Hatter waited for them to get out of ear shot. "Alice, I don't want to risk the chance of hurting you."

She pecked his cheek and patted it. "You won't." She then followed the King and Prince, Hatter glumly following behind her. The knights had cleared an area for them. Alice kicked off her sandals and lifted the legs of her trousers so that they bunched halfway up her calves. Hatter positioned himself a few feet away and they both took their stances. "Come on."

He hesitated then threw a punch, she easily knocked it away and straightened. An annoyed looked covered her face. "Come on, Hatter. Don't hold back." This time she waited a second before throwing a punch, Hatter barely blocked and jumped back. He gave her a surprised look which she responded with a shrug.

Hatter gave a chuckle and this time charged her. Alice blocked each of his strikes, analyzing his movement the way the monks had taught her. He threw a punch, she dodge grabbing his outstretched  
arm and flipped him over her hip and onto his back. Hatter stared, stunned, up at her. How did she do that?

"Told you." She smirked down at him. Hatter kicked his legs up, flipping himself up onto his feet. This time when he attacked he wasn't holding back. Alice barely dodged, shocked by his speed. Was he always this fast? She blocked an upper cut and threw her fist at him. He grabbed her hand and twisted her so that her back was pressed to his front, her arms crossed over her chest held by his thicker arms. She struggled a bit but stopped.

"Give up?" He asked, whispering into her ears. A shiver of desire spread down her spin, heat pulling in her core. And then she felt his desire pressing into her lower back. She had to suppress a moan.

"No, but I don't want to hurt you." She turned his words against him, feeling his curiosity. She thought for a moment on how to get out of his hold without hurting him. She pushed back against him before tossing her head back. He pulled back fast enough that her skull only grazed his jaw and she gently stomped on his foot. That surprised him enough to loosen his hold; she slipped out of his hold and twisted. Since he still held her wrists, her arms were crossed. She twisted one so that he lost his hold. Again she flipped him over her hip but this time sent him face first and placed her foot gently on his back, keeping herself a distance away so that he couldn't trip her.

"Do you give up?" She knew he could take her down but hoped he wouldn't.

Hatter just laughed in response. She released him and he rolled onto his back. "You have been practicing." He sat up and looked to the knights. "You all should pay attention."

They all nodded and spread out, practicing again. Michael came up to them.

"That was quite a show. What forms of fighting do you use?" He asked.

"Many different forms of martial arts. It's a form of self protection taught in an ancient land, the secrets are kept by monks." She explained.

"I think I've heard of them. The Xiaolin temples right?"

"Yeah, that's one of the main temples in China. There is also the Ninja arts in Japan and many others around there." She explained.

"Amazing." Michael said musingly.

"Can you teach me?" Alaric asked, jumping up and down.

"Sure." She chuckled at his eagerness.

"Alright, but you have your studies to get to." Michael pushed his son back to the castle.

"Aw! But I wanna wearn what Wady Awice fights." The boy wined trying to fight his father. The two left and Alice shook her head at them.

"Well, it has been an interesting morning." Hatter spoke from his place still on the ground.

Alice turned to him with a smile, offering her hand to help him up. He took it but instead of trying to stand up he pulled her down into his lap. Alice squeaked and laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I believe I forgot to start the day with a very important thing." He said thoughtfully, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What did you forget?" She looked him in the eyes.

"This." He claimed her mouth in a long heated kiss. When he pulled back he gave one of his crooked grins. "Always start the day with a breath taking kiss from your breathtaking love. Was that a rhyme? "

Alice giggled at him. "You truly are mad."

"Indeed I am." He nodded.

"Let me up, Hatter." She patted his chest. With a pout Hatter released her and stood up.

"What do you plan for today?" He asked, lacing his fingers with hers as they headed back to the castle.

"I don't know." She said musingly.

"Well, you'll be here for a while so you can do anything you want." He swung their arms a little.

Alice frowned and thought about that. She could stay for a long time. She wanted to but knew she had other things that had to get done before she stayed. "Tarrant… I can't stay."

Hatter froze at her words. Fear washing down his spin. "You… can't… stay?" He didn't look at her.

"I'm afraid not. You see, I've been traveling around Overland for years, building up my father's dream, and haven't seen my family. Plus, I'm needed at my father's company." She tried to explain, not wanting to hurt him.

"I see." So she had just returned to haunt him. "When?"

She thought for a moment. "Tomorrow. Hatter, I really want to stay." She stood in front of him, making him look her in the eyes. "Nothing would make me happier then to stay here with you, but sometimes you can't do what you want."

"I understand, Alice, I really do." Hatter smiled at her. "Well since you're leaving tomorrow, you must do something grand." He started to walk again. They walked for a few minutes in an uncomfortable silence. "When will you come back?"

"Hm… three days." She spoke thoughtfully.

"Three days?" He sounded disappointed and curious.

"Three days here, three days there." She explained. "If I disappeared for hours each day, my family would notice."

Hatter said nothing, just stared ahead with an expression of sadness filling his eyes. She could tell it hurt him to let her go but he wasn't going to stop her. She could only think of the saying _if you love something set it free_. He seemed to do that a lot. Let her go and wait for her to return, this time she wasn't going to hurt him. An idea started to form in her mind. It would take awhile but she would end up staying in Underland.

"How about we go to the beach?" She asked cheerfully.

"The beach? That sounds fun." He supplied. Then a cheerful looked covered him face. "We should invite the Queen and the others. More the merrier. Ooh, and we should have a picnic."

"That does sound good." She agreed and they headed to the castle to get ready for the picnic.

An hour later Alice and Hatter along with Mirana, Michael, Alaric, Mallymkun, Talon, the March Hare, Chessur, and Bayard and his family walked down to the beach. They all laughed and played and ate their lunch. Alice, Mirana and Alaric splashed water at Hatter and Michael, they ran through the sand, laughing and chasing each other.

By the time the sun was setting they were all tired and heading back to the castle. Bayard and his family took the lead, Mally and Talon in his back, while Mirana and Michael followed closely behind. Michael held the sleeping Alaric and gently talked with his wife. Hatter and Alice walked a good distance behind the others, hand in hand with Alice leaning against his shoulder.

Hatter looked down at her and couldn't help but think about what was going to happen tomorrow. She was going to leave. His heart clinched at that. But she promised to be back in three days. She would come back. He tried to reason.

"Tarrant?" Alice whispered.

"Hm?"

"I'm coming back." She didn't look up at him. He didn't say anything, just set his mind to the fact that she _was _coming back.

The next morning Alice found Hatter sitting in the same clearing in the maze that they had kissed. His head was dropped down, shoulder slouched. Even his cloths were flat. Poor Hatter.

"Tarrant?" She called. He turned to look at her. "Why are you here by yourself?"

"Just thinking." He sighed. "It's time?"

"Yes," She sat beside him. "I have to return home but I am coming back." She reiterated, both to assure him and remind her. Hatter didn't respond. They sat in silence for a long moment before an idea struck her. She reached up and pulled off her necklace. It was the same one her mother had given her the day Hamish purposed. She turned and fastened it around his neck. She explained at his confused look. "My father gave my mother that necklace when her purposed to her. She gave it to be the day I came back here. Since then I've rarely taken it off."

"Why are you giving it to me?" He touched it gently.

"It's a promise to you. I will come back for it and for you." She kissed him and smiled.

He returned her smile, feeling better. "Alright, then it's time to send you home."

Together they walked into the castle and headed to the White Queen. She gave Alice the Jabberwocky blood she'd been saving. Alice drank the blood and kissed Hatter again.

"I'll be back." She promised one more time as she began to fade.

"I'll be waiting." Was the last thing she heard.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, this chapter is full of smut and a lot of flurting and a lemon! It's corny so be kind please._

**Chapter 4**

Alice sat impatiently bouncing her leg. She was surrounded by all her father's old co-workers and they were _dragging_ this meeting on. They were arguing about the same thing as last time. She rubbed her temples in annoyance.

Three days. It had been three days and she was restless to get back to Underland and Hatter. The only thing stopping her was these hum drum old men.

"Gentlemen." She finally interrupted. She placed her hands on her desk and stood. "We have been here for the past hour listening to your argument with which we have heard for the past three times we've met. Now, I don't know about you but I am tired of hearing about something we all have already decided on. I am, like most of the others, tired and wish to go home. Can you please just decide to go with the rest of us so that we may go home?"

Many of the others chuckled at Alice's comment; the two men gave her an affront look. Then Lord Ascot stood coughing into his hand to hide his chuckle.

"I think that Miss Kingsleigh means to request that we adjourn for today." He gave her a pointed look.

Alice sighed and lazily waved her hand. "To put it mildly."

Again many of the board members chuckled. And again Lord Ascot tried to give her a serious look but his humor snuck through. Eventually everyone agreed and they began to leave. Alice grabbed her shoulder bag and left. She jumped into her carriage and had her driver hurry her home. Once there she barely stopped to say hello to her mother as she ran up to her room. She shed her 'work' dress and changed into a pair of trousers and her corset vest.

Since it was still mid afternoon the sun shone brightly making it easy for her to find the rabbit hole. Without thought she jumped. When she opened the door she was shocked to see that it opened into Marmoreal and that it was early morning. Apparently the door could open where it wanted.

"Well, hello there Alice." McTwisp spoke from a few feet away.

"Hello, McTwisp." She smiled at him. "How are you?"

"I'm well. And you?" He twitched his nose a bit.

"Good. How is it that the door opened in Marmoreal rather than the garden like usual?" Alice took a bit of the growing cake and straitened her clothing.

"Oh, yes, her Majesty had the door moved to Marmoreal so that your return would not be spent on traveling here." He explained then looked at his pocket watch. "If you'll excuse me I'm running late."

"Could you tell me where Hatter is?" She called.

"I believe he's in the training yard." The rabbit called back and hopped away.

"Training yard, right. In the back." She muttered to herself and headed to find her man. Along the way she greeted the people she saw. She was glad to be back. Who knew three days could be so long?

She walked down to the training yard, spotting Hatter immediately. He stood in the center of a half circle showing some knights certain new moves. She stopped a few feet away and leaned against one of the posts, watching the scene. Hatter was again shirtless, his muscles flexing and bulging at his movements. Alice couldn't help but stare. Her eyes drifted over each defined angle. She could feel her body begin to heat as desire grew inside her. How could just watching him practice cause her to feel things she never felt before?

One of the knights looked away from Hatter and caught sight of her. She waved and pointed to Hatter. The knight nodded and waited for Hatter to finish his explanation before pointing her out. Hatter turned and a large smile covered his mouth. He motioned something along the lines of 'I'll be back' and headed to her. She saw the knight shake his head and he and the others went onto practicing what they were just taught.

"Hello." Hatter's smile grew larger.

"Hi." She smiled back.

"You kept your promise." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her senseless. Alice moaned and returned his kiss. Gods, he could kiss. When he pulled away her laid his forehead against hers. "I've missed you."

"And I, you." She whispered back and kissed him. She would never get enough of him.

They stood there for a long moment just holding each other. Then someone called her name. They turned to see Mirana walking up to them.

"Hello, Mirana." She smiled at the queen, Hatter's arms still wrapped around her waist.

"It's good to see you so soon again." She came up to them. "I was wondering if you could help me."

"With what?" Alice cocked her head to the side.

"I am trying to set up some trading post in the Outlands and I remembered that you said you had joined your father's company after you returned home the last time." The queen explained. "I hate to ask this of you and on the day you returned, but I have some men here who are to ride out and we could use your opinion."

"I would be glad to help." Alice agreed, hiding her disappointed look. She was tired and just wanted to spend time with Tarrant but knew she should help the queen. She looked up at Hatter.

"Go on." He released her. "When you are done, we shall take tea in my shop."

"I'll see you then." She kissed him on the cheek. Then followed the queen, a thought striking her. Maybe she could have a new life her with ease.

About two hours later, Alice stifled a yawn as she walked to Hatter's workshop. She was so tired she could fall asleep while walking. In her arms were tombs stating the history of Underland's trading. She had helped the Queen the best she could but decided to brush up on her history of Underland. She knocked on Hatter's door, suppressing another yawn.

The door opened in a matter of seconds, Hatter standing there with a large smile. "Just in time." He stood to the side and let her in. The room was brighter then the last time she was here; colorful fabrics now draped the walls, tables and even a huge pile sat near the window.

"Adding more color, I see." She commented as she walked in.

"Of course, my life has more color now that you have returned." He lead her over to the other room that had a drawing table with paper scattered everywhere on and around it and a small round table with a teapot, tea cups, and many different types of pastries and sweets.

"This looks wonderful." She gasped and, as if on cue, her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten since breakfast. She blushed and Hatter laughed. "I guess it looks wonderful to my stomach as well."

"Then you must eat." He pulled out one of the chairs for her. She sat and he went to his own. They talked and laughed for a while as they drank the tea and ate most of the pastries. Alice ended up modeling some of Hatter's hats. She took a seat on the floor and read as he finished making many of his hats and clothing. She would give comments and ideas as he worked. She was halfway through one of the tombs she brought when her eyes began to become too heavy to keep open.

The sun had set over an hour ago, so she supposed she'd been up for a rather long time. She looked up and smiled as she watched Hatter move around a mannequin, humming to himself. He seemed so happy, something he deserved. Alice couldn't stop the yawn that escaped her and stretched. Before she could stop herself, she laid down on the pile of fabrics and continued to watch him with tired eyes.

Hatter stepped back from his new dress to see if there was anything her could change to make it better. "What do you think, Alice?"

She didn't answer. Worried he turned to find her slightly curled up on the fabric pile with her open book on the floor in front of her. She was fast asleep with a slight smile curving her lips. Poor woman, she must have been exhausted.

He moved to her and crouched. He gently moved a strand of her wavy blond hair out of her face. She was so beautiful. With a shake of his head he lifted her, surprised at how light she actually was, and carried her to her rooms. She began to stir and he decided he didn't want to wake her so he placed her in his bed. A feeling of rightness settled in his heart. She looked perfect there, with her golden hair spread across his pillows and a peaceful look on her face.

He stroked her cheek, causing her to sigh and roll over to face him. She eyes cracked open a bit.

"Hatter?" The word was barely audible.

"Shh, go back to sleep." This time he yawned.

Alice move back slightly and weakly patted the bed for him to join her. Hatter kicked off his shoes and laid next to her. She scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arm loosely around her. Again she sighed and settled into a peaceful sleep, Hatter following her.

The next morning Alice woke and noticed she wasn't in her bed at her mother's home or her bed at Marmoreal. She sat up and stretched, looking around. It took her a bit before she realized she was in Hatter's room. What was she doing there? Then she remembered she'd fallen asleep in his workshop.

She crawled out of the large bed and walked into his workshop. Just like she thought, he was there moving about his projects. He paused when he saw her. She realized he wasn't wearing his beloved hat.

"Good morning, my dear." He bowed and moved back to one of his hats.

"Good morning." She giggled at the way he danced around his projects.

"I trust you slept well?" He shot her a quick look.

"I did. Thank you for moving me."

"I did not want you to be sore when you woke." He nodded.

Alice vaguely remembered patting his bed, silently asking him to join her. She blushed at the unladylike request and didn't bring it up. She went back to the pile and picked up her book. Then she realized it was raining outside.

"Oh, no," she pouted. "It's raining. I wanted to explore the maze today."

Hatter stopped fussing over his projects and looked out the window. "That is a shame. The mazes are quite fun when chasing someone. Oh, that's perfect." He snapped his fingers and went back to his hat.

Alice shook her head at him and looked back out the window. She could remember the time her father and mother had chased her and her sister through the maze at their home. They had so much fun that day, even her proper mother. Then she remembered the day Diana had died and she had run into the maze. It had been raining, just like today, and it had taken her father over an hour to find her. When he had she had cried in his arms for a long moment. That day still hurt her.

She looked back at Hatter then the maze. Maybe today wasn't a complete loss. She remembered the heated look in his eyes that night of the party. Maybe she could see how far she could push him. A sly smile spread over her face as a plan formed in her head. She looked around and found his hat perched on a plastic head on the closest table to the door.

"I suppose I should change." She gave a soft feminine sigh.

Hatter looked up with a questioning look. Alice pretended not to see and headed to the door, purposely swaying her hips, she slowed and ran her hand gently against his hat. She could feel his eyes on her as she left, her sly smile growing bigger. Once she closed his door she hurried to her rooms, quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. Then changed into one of the dresses given to her; adjusting the corset and bodice to show more of her chest. She left her hair down and only wore the necklace her mother had given her (Hatter had returned it during the tea party); she didn't even put on shoes.

Taking a deep breath, she gently opened Hatter's door, happy it didn't give out a squeak. She peaked in and saw that his back was to her. He seemed to be focused on the dress before him. She quietly tiptoed to the hat, feeling like a child playing a trick on its parents. With one last look at Hatter she grabbed his hat and back to the door. She made sure to close the door loudly before she ran off, giggling like she had as a child. She ran down the hall and out to the maze.

Hatter jumped at the gently slam of his door. He turned with a raised eyebrow and noticed his hat was missing. His first thought was that Chessur had taken it. Then he remembered the way Alice had paused to touch it. Quickly he rushed to the window and looked down into the courtyard by the maze.

Alice had just run out into the drizzling rain. She paused and looked up at his rooms. She smiled and waved, in her hand was his hat. She lifted her other hand and gave him a come here finger curl along with a sultry look. Hatter couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. So she wanted a chase, he would give her one.

He rushed from his room and out of the castle just in time to see her disappear into the maze. He followed her as best he could. He would keep catching a glimpse of her skirts or hear her light laughter. He barely noticed the rain, caught up in the excitement of the chase.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." He chanted.

"You'll have to catch me first." She responded, sounding close.

He turned and ran in the direction of her laughter, catching sight of her skirts again. He ran faster, keeping her in sight. She made a turn that he knew would lead into a clearing. He took the faster route and waited at the opposite entrance. Just as he thought she came jogging into the clearing and he grabbed her. She squeaked as he lifted her, her squeak changing into laughter.

"Got you." He whispered in her ear, setting her feet on the ground.

She turned in his arms to look up at him. "You sure did." She placed his hat on his head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Take my prize." He growled and claimed her mouth. She moaned and pressed closer to him. Before either could stop, their kiss grew even more heated. His hands moved to grip her butt and pressed her even closer. She rubbed against him, causing him to groan. That made her press further into him, knocking them off balance.

Hatter landed on his butt still kissing Alice. He leaned back and rolled over so that Alice's back was flat against the wet ground and he lay over her. They pulled back to gasp for air but he couldn't stop for long. He began to kiss his way down her neck, licking and sucking at her wet skin. Alice moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair. She arched into his touch, lifting her leg to get closer.

Hatter moved one hand to massage her breast and the other to knead her leg as he went back to kissing her. The hand on her leg slowly inched up her thigh, bunching her skirts. Her skin was hot under his touch, drawing him closer. Her hands moved from his hair to trail down his back and slip under his shirt. She lightly touched the thick muscles of his back, bringing his shirt up. Hatter growled at the feel of the cool rain hitting his back in contrast the heat of her touch.

His mind was becoming hazy, all he could do was feel her around him and he wanted more. He lifted her skirts higher and higher until he almost had her long legs fully bared to his gaze. He pulled back and looked down at her. Nothing had looked more beautiful than the way she did now. Her head was thrown back in pleasure, her chest pushed out as an offering, and her long legs were free of her skirts. He had to have her, his cock hardening to the point of pain. Again he kissed her.

Alice was lost in the taste of him. She knew what they were doing was considered scandalous but she didn't care. When he toyed with her breast through the corset she ranked her nails down his back, encouraging him further. He pulled back to search her eyes. She pressed her lower body against his and smiled when he closed his eyes and groaned. This time he kissed her harder, both hands moving to her bodice.

Just as he was about to unlace her bodice someone laughed. The two broke apart and looked in the direction of the laughter. Someone was coming closer. Hatter looked down at Alice, whose cheeks were a bright red. He kissed her again, putting whoever was coming closer out of his mind. At least until they both heard that person talking to someone else, clearly saying their names.

"Hatter," Alice whispered, snapping him out of his desire filled trance.

With a deep throated groan he rolled off of her and landed in a pile of cold mud. He shot up, wiping at his back. Alice covered her mouth, trying to hide her laughter at his strange dance.

"You think it's funny do you? That was cold." He narrowed his eyes jokingly.

"I'm sorry." She said trough her laughter.

Hatter reached down and splashed some of the mud on her. She screeched at how cold it was. Giving him a dirty look, she threw some of the mud at him. Soon they were both covered in mud and the March Hare and Chessur just entered to clearing.

"Oi, what happened to you two?" Thackery called with a chuckle.

"A little mud fight. Or was it a fight with a little mud?" Tarrant said with a crazed look.

Alice couldn't help but giggle.

"I should have loved to watch that fight." Chess said, floating beside her. "Love, you can't even see the color of your hair. Best if you two clean up before tea."

"Yes, yes, we mustn't miss tea." Hatter agreed.

"Best hurry." Thackery waved them off before he started to tug at his ears. "I'm late for making tea." He hopped back they way he came in a frenzy.

"Does he know his way around the maze?" Alice asked.

"No." Hatter and Chessur shook their heads.

Alice gave them a worried look. "Shouldn't we help him?"

"I suppose." Chess rolled his large aqua eyes and gave his famous grin. He disappeared a moment later.

Alice waited a few more minutes before turning to Hatter, who was staring at her. His green eyes a bright emerald color and filled with desire. She blushed and looked down, she could still feel his touch.

"Um, w-we should go." She headed for the exit but he grabbed her arm, spinning her into him. She looked up at him. He smiled down at her and claimed her mouth in a heart stopping kiss. She pulled back with a dreamy look. "You need to stop doing that."

He just chuckled and took her hand, leading her through the maze. They walk hand-in-hand, soaking wet and covered in mud yet they were smiling like love sick fools.

After dinner and hours of flirting, Hatter walked Alice to her room for the night. They were alone, not a soul in sight and all he could think about was what happened in the maze. Gods, he wanted her but knew he couldn't have her.

"Well, I guess it's good night?" She looked up at him from under her lashes.

"Yes," he lowered his head and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good night." He muttered before kissing her again.

She moaned and pulled him closer. In response he pushed her against the wall, his hands gripping her hips. Once again they were getting carried away. Making out like a couple of young teens. His hand found its way to her leg again, slowly lifting her skirts. Alice couldn't help the joy that filled her, her dreams were coming true.

At least until a giggle had them breaking apart, turning to the end of the hall. Two maids walked by talking and laughing, they continued by not even looking at the embarrassed couple.

"Well… um… g-good night, Alice." Hatter stepped away from her, looking down.

'_Damnit!' _"Yes, good night, Tarrant." She nodded and entered her room. Once she had the door shut she heaved a sigh of frustration. "Every time." She grumbled. Muttering she changed from her clean dress and to a simple nightgown. Still complaining she readied herself for bed and climbed in. She punched her pillow and tried to sleep.

Her dreams were filled with orange curly hair, bright green eyes, and drowning kisses. His hands and mouth were everywhere at once. Kissing, sucking, biting, groping. She was lost, her imagination leading her to a pleasurable height. Until she woke, panting and frustrated. She slammed her fist on her mattress.

"I know I shouldn't be thinking about him like this but I can't help it." She muttered to herself and covered her eyes with her arm. "What am I going to do?" She'd been brought up a proper lady, where one does not have those kinds of thoughts. But since the second time she'd left Underland Hatter had been in and out of her dreams. Tonight was the last straw!

With a determined mind she threw the blankets off of her and went to her nightwear drawer. She dug through the scraps of fabric until she found the one she was looking for. It was a simple light blue thin strapped gown that reached mid thigh. Darker blue ribbons laced up the front while white lace edged the bottom. It was not meant to be a sleeping gown but she hopped it would be sexy enough for what she had planned.

She once again went into the bathroom and tried to make herself beautiful but she thought she just looked ordinary. With a sigh she headed to her door. She peaked into the hall, looking both ways, when she was satisfied no one was going to happen down the dimly lit hall she hurried over to Hatter's door. She knocked gently but he didn't respond, that meant he must be asleep. She could feel her heart pounding and before her nerves got the better of her she slowly opened his door.

Hatter's eyes snapped open and he gasped. He shifted under his sheets trying to relieve the pain in his groin. That only caused him to groan and remember the dreams that had woke him. Alice still haunted his dreams and those kisses earlier were not helping. He could still feel her hands in his hair and on his back. With another groan he sat up, running his hands through his hair.

A dim light slowly spilled into his room as his door opened. He saw a blond head peak around the frame.

"Alice?" He whispered. She nodded. "Is everything alright?" He stood, glade he was at least wearing undershorts, and walked up to her. She met him halfway, keeping her eyes on the floor. In the dim light he saw her cheeks were red then noticed what she was wearing.

He could feel his body begin to heat at the sight. The thin light blue silk of her night gown hugged her generous breast s, leaving little to his imagination. The blue ribbon was left untied revealing more of her skin to him, not to mention how short the gown was, reveling her long legs. He swallowed and forced his gaze back to her face.

"Ar-are you well?" He asked.

"No, Tarrant, I'm not." She looked up at him, shocking him with how light her brown eyes were.

All desire left him as concern for her filled its place. "What's the matter? Are you sick?"

"I don't know." She stepped closer to him. "I feel hot and breathless. My body feels like nothing I've ever felt." She pressed her body gently to his.

"H-how so?" He felt his heart beat faster.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes glazing over with desire. "My breasts feel heavy and achy. My legs feel like their melting, like they can't hold me up any longer." With each word she pressed closer, her blush darkened before drifting away.

Hatter couldn't stop from wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. He was captivated by her eyes and her words. She wanted him, needed him. He had to hear her say it though. "What else ails you?"

She took his hand and drifted it over her stomach and down to her core. "Here. I feel sore and wanting, like something is missing… just beyond my reach."

"What do you think will help?" His eyes changed from light green to a glowing emerald.

"You." Was all she whispered before kissing him. He moaned and pulled her flush against him, feeling her soft curves against his hard angles.

"Alice," he groaned against her lips. She moaned back and sucked on his bottom lip. "Alice, you have to stop." She pulled back with a worried look and he hurried to explain. "Are you sure want to do this? If we start I won't be able to stop."

"Tarrant, I love you and I want to be with you in every way." She meant every word and he knew it.

A large smile grew on his mouth before he pulled her back against him and claimed her mouth. This kiss was more than a kiss, it was a claim, his claim. And she claimed him back. He turned and backed her up to his bed. With an _oof_ they fell together.

Hatter pulled back, standing, to look down at her. Gods she was beautiful. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and gave him a tentative smile. He cupped her cheek.

"You're beautiful." He whispered and kissed her again, pushing her back to the bed. He dragged her up the large mattress to his pillows, the entire time his lips never left hers. Once they were settled, he reached to the edge of her gown and slowly bunched it up to her hips. Again he pulled back this time asking her permission. She lifted her hips and he whisked the gown up and off her, leaving her only in her underwear.

Embarrassed about her body, she covered her chest. With a smile he slowly moved her arms, revealing her bare breasts. He gasped at the sight, not even his dreams did her justice. Slowly he kissed his way from her neck to the lovely mounds. She gave a soft cry when he took one nipple into his warm mouth and toyed with the other. He pinched the rosy peak before massaging the mound while he sucked and nibbled the other.

Alice tossed her head from side to side, overwhelmed by the pleasure he was giving her. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think anything could feel this good. At least until she realized his other hand was moving down her stomach to dip under her underwear. This time she arched off the bed when his hand rubbed against her most intimate place.

"T-Tarrant!" She gasped as he began to rub his palm against her. He sucked harder as he rubbed her harder. When she bucked against him Hatter dipped his middle finger into her. This time she tangled her fingers in his hair, pressing his head closer to her.

He groaned and switched to the other breast, adding another finger. He pumped in and out in time to his pulls on her breast, driving her to the brink of insanity. She was panting and bucking her hips in the rhythm he set. He pulled back to look down at her one more time, shocked that she could look even more beautiful. Her head was thrown back, hair spilling over his pillows, mouth open, and it seemed as if she began to glow.

Hatter wanted to see that glow brighten. He went back to kissing his way down her body. He paused when he felt the fabric of her underwear. Alice regained enough thought to realize what he was planning. She looked down her body to stare into his green eyes. With their eyes locked he pulled her underwear down her long legs and threw them over his shoulder.

A mischievous look crossed his eyes and he began to lower his head, moving his body to settle between her legs. Alice pushed up onto her forearms, horror filled her as she realized what he was going to do. She was ready to call his name when he ran his tongue over her. She arched her back to the point of pain as pleasure washed over her.

Hatter grinned at her reaction and continued to lick her, fingers slowly moving in and out. Alice fell back to the bed, lost in what he was doing. He licked and nibbled and sucked, thrusting his fingers faster. After a few minutes he pulled back, waited for her to look at him with heavy lidded eyes, and licked his fingers clean.

Alice blushed at his action, still panting. His eyes were so bright with pleasure that they could light the whole room. She was shocked that he was taking pleasure from what he was doing to her. When he lowered his head back to her core she ran her fingers through his hair, unable to stop him. He ran his tongue over her slit before thrusting it into her.

He continued until she cried out in pleasure as her first orgasm washed over her. She pressed his face closer and bucked at her release. He continued licking her as she came down from her high. When he was satisfied he pulled back, crawling up her body.

Alice panted, trying to catch her breath. What he had done to her was… she had no words for it. All she could do was run her hands through his silky hair and cup his cheek. She could see his lips glisten from her juices there.

"Th-that was…" She trailed off.

Tarrant lowered himself until he was a few inches away and kissed her. She groaned at the taste of herself mixed with the pure masculine taste of Tarrant. He pulled back and she could see he wanted to ask something, but was afraid. She knew what came next, she wasn't that innocent.

She looked down his bare chest, following the light trail of hair to the waist band of his undershorts. Swallowing past the lump in her throat she looked up at him, her hands drifting lightly to his hips. Keeping her gaze lock with his she tugged on the fabric until it pooled around his knees. Her curiosity got the better of her and she looked down, her eyes widened at the size of him. She'd accidently seen naked men before but none of them looked like Hatter.

Hatter felt his cock harden more as she stared at him. He could see the worry flash in her eyes before curiosity filled them. Before he could blink her hand surrounded him. He went rigid, eyes wide and mouth dropped open. When he didn't move or speak Alice began to explore his manhood, gently squeezing and moving her hand up and down his shaft.

Alice was amazed at the feel of him, velvet over steel. As she continued to pump him, Hatter dropped his head into the crook of her neck panting. At his moan she moved faster, smiling when he began to rock his hips into her hold.

"Alice," he groaned. She was pushing him past his control, back to the brink of madness. No, he wanted his mind when he was with her. He grabbed her wrists and brought her arms above her head, holding her there. He had to have her, now!

She looked up, worried she hurt him. His green eyes were brimmed with a brownish-red. She gasped and tried to break his hold. He just tightened his hold and growled.

"Hatter," she grimaced.

He paused and blinked, eyes turning back to bright green. He let go of her hands and pulled back. Fear covered his face and he rolled off of her to sit on the edge of the bed, muttering. "Can't… sorry… hurt you…"

"Hatter," she sat up on her knees behind him. He didn't look back at her.

"Leave…" He whispered.

"Hatter!" She touched his shoulder and turned him to her. His eyes were wide with fear.

"Please, go." He shook his head. "Don't want to hurt you."

"Tarrant," she spoke softly. "You won't hurt me. I'm not leaving." She kissed him gently. "I want you, I love you."

He groaned and kissed her back, turning so his body was facing her. He gently pushed her back to the bed, laying his body over her. She pulled him up, letting him settle between her legs, his manhood pressing against her core. When she lifted her hips he stopped her again.

"Are you sure?" He whispered against her lips.

"Yes," she spoke on a breathy sigh.

He simple nodded and pushed into her all the way to the hilt. She threw her head back and gasped at the slight pain. Hatter kissed her again and again, apologizing over and over. For a long moment he didn't move, long past the time the pain washed away. She could only smile at his gentleness.

"Tarrant," She cupped his cheeks. "I'm alright." She bucked her hips, proving her point.

He groaned and slowly pulled out, he looked her in the eyes as he pushed back in. Pleasure blurred her vision and she gasped again. Taking that as a good cue, Hatter moved again.

He went faster and harder, Alice meeting him trust for thrust. He sucked at her neck in time with his thrusts and she gripped his shoulders. Pleasure built, higher and higher, her grip tightening until her nails dug into his skin. He growled and gently bit her neck. That pushed her over, she arched off the bed, crying out her release. He growled again and buried himself deep inside her. His cry joined hers before he kissed her, swallowing her cry.

Tarrant slumped against her, arms giving out, and she hugged him close. Slowly he pulled out and rolled over, taking her with him. Their hearts slowing to the same steady rhythm. He pulled a blanket over them and settled back, Alice's head resting on his chest.

"I love you, Tarrant." She whispered as sleep claimed her.

"I love you, my Alice." He ran his hand through her soft hair, listening to her breathing become deeper. The last thought that he had before following her into dreamland was that for once in so long he didn't feel mad.


	5. Chapter 5

_Yeah chapter 5! It's more of a filler but I had to post it. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 5**

Alice woke the next morning a little sore but feeling happier than she ever felt before. She stretched and rolled over in the large bed with a large smile. The smile dropped a bit when she realized Hatter wasn't in bed with her. She sat up, pulling the blanket up to cover herself, and looked around. He wasn't in the bedroom but she heard humming coming from his workshop.

She slid off the bed (blanket going with her) and tried to find her nightgown. She spotted it near the door that lead to the hall, than she saw a light purple shirt lying closer to her. She picked it up and slipped it on.

The shirt went to about mid-thigh and the sleeves covered her hands. She only buttoned the middle section (about three buttons) leaving the top two buttons undone. In truth she had always dreamed the she would wear one of Hatter's shirts after he made love to her. Taking a deep breath, she was happy to know his shirt still smelled like him.

Still smiling, she made her way to his workshop. Before she entered she peaked inside to see if anyone but Hatter was there. When all she saw was him working on a dress she entered. He was dressed in nothing but trousers and humming to himself as he danced around the mannequin. Not wanting to interrupt him she stayed near the door and watched him.

Sensing eyes on him, Hatter turned to see Alice clothed only in his shirt standing near the bedroom door. His smile grew at the sight of her. She seemed to be glowing; her eyes were brighter, lips darker and plumper, begging for him to kiss them. His shirt engulfed her, covering her arms and abdomen, yet showing off her long legs and glimpsed of her beautiful breasts.

Feeling himself growing hard at the thought of undressing her, he walked up to her. "Good morning, Alice." He said before giving her a long kiss.

"Good morning, Tarrant." She smiled up at him. "What are you doing in here so early?"

"Waking next to you had my mind flying." He wrapped his arms around her. "Ideas came at me so fast I could barely process them."

"What kind of ideas?" She in turned wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Dresses, hats…" He lowered his mouth to her ear. "Nightgowns." He whispered, causing her to blush. He pulled back with a smirk.

Alice gently smacked his chest. "Don't tease me."

"Tease you?" He looked offended. "I'm not the one walking around in someone else opened shirt."

She wrinkled her nose at him and stepped out of his hold. She turned back to his bedroom. "Fine, then I'll go change. Of course I'll have to go into the hall."

Hatter's eyes widened and he grabbed her again, pulling him flush against him. "I may enjoy the view but no one else will." He growled in her ear.

She turned enough to see his green eyes turn a reddish orange. "Hatter," She whispered and turned fully in his arms. She grabbed his face and kissed him. He groaned and returned her kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. This time Alice groaned and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her body closer to his.

Hatter moved his hands down to grip her butt, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and giggled when he moaned in return. He kissed her harder and carried her through the open door. He wasn't paying much attention and ran into the bed. Alice laughed when they fell, Hatter laughing into her shoulder.

He pulled back, smiling broadly, and started to unbutton the shirt. Brushing his fingers against her exposed breasts and stomach as he went. Alice drifted her hands up to tangle in his soft hair; she loved the feel of it between her fingers. He kissed her stomach causing her to moan and toss her head back. He slowly kissed his way up to her breasts, where he toyed with them for a little bit, before moving to her neck then lips.

Alice gasped when he rubbed his palm against her core. He dipped two fingers into her and pumped them in and out. She broke the kiss to gasp and he moved back down to her breast. Her grip in his hair tightened as he sucked at her nipple, moved his fingers in and out, and used his thumb to rub against her clitoris. She pulled him up and kissed him as she came.

He smirked down at her when he pulled back. Then, like last night, he licked his fingers clean. "Alice tastes better then tea any day."

She felt her face burning at his comment. He laughed in response and made his way down her body. She remembered what he did last night and remembered something she'd seen. Swallowing hard she grabbed his shoulders stopping him. He looked up at her with a questioning look and she just pulled him back up to her lips.

When he slipped his tongue into her mouth she undid his pants, pushing them down. He helped her by kicking them off. When he settled back between her legs she flipped them over. Hatter looked up at her with a wide, surprised look.

"My turn." She smirked down at him placing her hands flat against his toned chest then gently raked her nails down to his belly. He moaned in response and she took that as her cue to continue. She scooted down until she was facing his manhood.

Looking up into his eyes she took hold of him like last night. He groaned and closed his eyes when she gently explored his length. Biting her lip she watched as she ran her thumb over the tip, still amazed at the velvety feel of him. With another quick look up at Hatter she saw him with his head thrown back in pleasure just like she had been.

Feeling daring, she lowered her head and kissed the tip of his length. He let out a loud moan and lifted his hips. That encouraged her to do more. She licked the tip then down to the base and back up. Again he bucked his hips, hands moving to tangle in her hair. Smiling at the switch of positions she decided to take the tip of him into her mouth.

Hatter gasped at the feel of her warm mouth surrounding him. He tried not to lose control of his mind, tried not to force her to do something she wasn't ready. But she seemed to be reading his mind, she slowly moved her head up and down, gently sucking with each upward motion. He arched and moved his hands to grip the bed, gently bucking his hips.

When she had pushed him near the edge he stopped her. This time he pulled her up his body so that she straddled his hips pinning his pulsing cock under her. He sat up and gripped her hips, lifting her up just enough so he could position himself at her entrance. She gripped his shoulders and moaned as she lowered herself over him. He moaned with her.

After a minute when he didn't move she cocked her head to the side. He just smiled. "Ride me."

She blushed at his words, his smile grew. Helping her, he lifted her up slowly and pulled her back down. She continued what he started, slowly lifting herself up then back down. He stared into her eyes as she rode him, captivated by the pleasure shinning in them. She grabbed his face and kissed him, he growled and pulled her closer.

He couldn't take her slow pace any more. He gripped the back of her neck and laid back against the bed, taking her with him. Then he grabbed her hips and bucked, setting a new rhythm. In no time he had them both panting and grinding vigorously. Both cried out as their release washed over them.

They laid there, trying to catch their breath. Alice went to roll off him but he held her there. "Stay," he groaned. She could only obey, all too comfortable where she was. They stayed in that position for a long while before Hatter finally let her up and they went about their daily businesses.

For the rest of her stay Alice helped the White Queen reestablish the trading posts in the Outlands and spent most of her free time with Hatter. They worked on hats and cloths, took long strolls, and simply stayed in bed. Hatter showed her that lovemaking could be joyous anywhere. He took her any place he could; the maze, the woods, beach, and even a quickie in the hall before dinner.

With her three days up she headed home and set about her normal routine.

After two weeks Alice started to get tired of her pendulum schedule. Three days in London, three days in Underland, and back. She never got tired of Underland, all the different adventures and places there kept her intrigued. But returning to her life back in London became a chore for her. She loved her family but was so tired of the parties her mother threw every few nights. She was tired of the men being pushed in front of her she wanted to scream.

Now it was the last night of her recent return to Underland. She was currently lying on her stomach in Hatter's bed with him lying on his side facing her. He rubbed his hand over her bare spin, watching her with a content smile.

Alice sighed and rested her head on her arms, facing him. "I don't want to go back tomorrow."

"Why?" He lifted his head in question.

"My mother is throwing a party for me again."

"That doesn't sound horrible." He stopped rubbing her back.

"It is when she keeps trying to force a husband on me." She sighed again.

"Husband?" His eyes darkened to an orange tint. He did not like the idea of another man touching _his_ Alice, least of all marring her.

She nodded as best she could and looked back out the window. "I'm twenty-five and she thinks I need to be married. Ever since the second time I came here she has been trying to marry me off."

As she spoke, lost in thought staring out the window, Hatter reached into his bedside table and produced a small box. "And you don't want to marry?"

"Not to them. They have no… muchness." She wrinkled her nose.

"No muchness?" He gasped , pretending that was a crime.

She chuckled at his tone. "They are all about order and rules, no creativity. Each one of those men would only want me because of what I've done. They would try to force my muchness out of me, making me trapped away from this world." She turned to him, her expression sad. "Away from you. I couldn't bare it."

"But you can't stay?" He wiped away a stray piece of hair.

"Not yet, at least." She looked back out the window. "I still have a few affairs to work out before I can stay."

"Not even if you were mine?"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm already yours."

"Not in the eyes of all." He leaned closer.

"Hatter what are you talking about?" She rolled onto her side to look him in the eyes better.

"Alice, my love, I'm talking about this." He held out the small black box.

Alice sat up taking it and, giving him a questioning look, opened it. Inside was a simple thick white gold band with a golden dome on top. In the center of the dome was a light blue diamond. Her jaw became slack as she looked in wonder. She looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Hatter…" She whispered.

He took the ring and her hand. "Alice Kingsleigh, will you marry me?" He slipped the ring on her finger.

She looked at it and back at him. "Are you serious?" He nodded. Alice's mouth twitched a little before a full smile formed and she started to laugh. Her hands covered her mouth, tears brimming her eyes. She nodded before jumping onto him.

"Yes," she kissed him. "Yes, yes," With each word she kissed him.

Hatter laughed between her kisses. "I love you Alice."

"I love you Tarrant." She smiled widely at him. "When?"

"We can tell the Queen before you leave tomorrow."

"No, tomorrow." He raised an eyebrow at her. "I want to marry you tomorrow."

He laughed and kissed her. "That's not much notice."

"I don't care." She shook her head.

"My Alice, it is best to give them time." He brushed her hair back. She pouted and he laughed. "Patients, besides that gives me time to make your dress."

"Make my dress?" She repeated and frowned, remembering her sister's wedding.

"What is it?" He also frowned.

"I don't want you to make my dress." He gave her a hurt look and she hurried to explain. "When my sister got married she wore my grandmother's wedding dress. So did my mother and I want to as well. It would make me happy"

He nodded. "I respect that and would not want you to be unhappy."

She smiled then sighed as another thought accrued. "I wish you could meet my family. Just once."

He mentally filed that comment away. "Maybe I can."

"That would be wonderful." She smiled at him and began kissing him again.

His arms circled her, pulling her even closer. Nothing felt better to him then having Alice flush against him. Instantly desire flared in him and he rolled her under him.

Alice broke the kiss and laughed. "Again? We just did it five minutes ago."

He growled and nuzzled her neck. She could only laugh and let him have his way.

The next morning they told the others. Immediately Mallymkun and Mirana started discussing plans. Alice let them have their fun, leaving them with the only request that Hatter have a main part in the planning. He had simply laughed and gave her a breathtaking kiss good-bye. She had blushed and taken the Jabberwocky blood, returning home.

_For any who noticed yes the ring I described is from SyFy's Alice. The Ston of Wonderland. If you haven't seen the mimiseries you should!!!! Here's a link for the ring: .com/image/stone%20of%20wonderland/ModelBehavior_2008/Interesting%_


	6. Chapter 6

_Another chapter full of smut! YEAH!!!! I reposted the link in the last chapter so check it out. Hope you enjoy the lemony goodness! Now I'm late for TEA!!!!_

**Chapter 6**

One more day, that was all she had before her marriage. Right now however, she had to endure another party with boring people. Alice stifled a yawn behind her hand and smiled as Lady Blackwood continued to talk. She looked around the room to find her sister walking up to her, giving her a come here motion.

"Would you excuse me for a moment, Lady Blackwood?" Alice bowed slightly and went to her sister. "What is it Margaret?"

"I want you to meet someone." Margaret grabbed her hand and began to lead her through the crowd.

"Not again, Margaret," Alice sighed. "I told you I found someone."

Margaret stopped and put her hands on her hips. "Right, this mystery hatter who lives in your Wonderland. Alice be realistic, you have to find a man in this world."

"Just because you can't find Wonderland, that doesn't mean it doesn't exist." Alice countered.

"Fine, you have your hatter man, that doesn't mean you can't dance with other men. Now come on." Margaret began pulling her again. The older woman led her to where a handsome man stood talking to their mother.

Alice had to admit the man was handsome. He was tall with short black hair, blue eyes and a strong jaw. He was dressed in a black tuxedo like most of the men there. But, she couldn't help comparing him to Hatter. She liked her men with curly orange hair and mood changing green eyes.

"Alice, I want you to meet Matthew Statham." Margaret basically pushed her into the man.

"It's a great pleasure to finally meet the Alice Kingsleigh." Matthew took her hand and bowed over it, placing a gentle kiss in the center. "You are much more beautiful than others give you credit for."

Alice felt her cheeks blush at his comment. "Thank you, it's nice to meet you as well." She couldn't be rude and just walk away.

"Would you care to dance?" He offered her his hand.

Alice hesitated a moment before taking his hand. As much as she missed Hatter and wanted to be with him, she knew she had to mingle with the men her sister forced upon her.

"It's ready, Tarrant." Mirana called out.

Hatter jumped off the couch he'd been sitting on and rushed to the queen. She currently stood by her potions table with a bluish liquid in front of her.

"Will it take me to her?" He smiled hopefully at her.

"Yes, but only for about an hour." She warned him and handed him a small vile of the blue potion.

"That should be enough time." Hatter took the potion and didn't hesitate to down it. A few seconds passed by before the world faded around him. He blinked furiously, trying to clear his vision. When he could see clearly he looked around his surroundings.

He currently stood at the edge of a forest at twilight. The sun was setting behind him, slightly obscuring the large mansion a couple yards ahead. Lights filled most of the windows while music and talking drifted on the wind. This must be where Alice lives and he came just in time for the party.

With a smile he headed down the slight hill to the mansion. When he passed a window he noticed his appearance. Somehow, the potion Mirana gave him changed his cloths and looks so he fit in better. He was now wearing a simple black and white tuxedo with a moderate sized black bow. His orange hair had darkened to a more reddish color, the curls straightened out, and it was pulled back, secured at the base of his neck.

He had to admit he looked like a proper gentleman. Straightening the folds of his jacket he finished his venture to the front door. Allowing two women (who were giggling and looking him up and down) to enter before him, Hatter took a deep breath and went to find his bride-to-be only to find his way blocked by many women.

"Hello," a woman with bright blond hair and a deep green dress practically purred as she twisted a strand of hair around her finger. "I don't believe I've seen you before."

"It's my first time being here." Hatter gave her a polite bow.

"Well, are you here with someone?" She stepped closer to him.

"Actually I'm looking for someone." He frowned at her actions.

"Maybe I can help you find them." She grabbed his arm.

"Jessica, why don't you let the man breathe." A woman with brown hair and a pink dress came up to his other side. "Hello, cher, name's Brittney, can I help you with something?"

"Um…" Hatter looked from one girl to the other, nervous at the attention he was getting. More women were making their way up to him.

Alice forced a smile as she danced with Matthew. The man could talk about himself like no one she knew. She could care less. As he turned them she noticed a group of girls crowding by the door. Curious she kept trying to get a look at what was going on. She noticed a man stood in the center of the group, a man with bright reddish-orange hair.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" She asked and walked away before he could answer. She was too transfixed by the man surrounded by the group of women even though she couldn't get a good look at him.

When she was a few feet away the man turned and she gasped, hands covering her mouth. It was Hatter. He didn't look like the Hatter she was used to but it was defiantly him. And when he lifted his head, their eyes met and she was positive it was him. No one else had those bright green eyes.

"Tarrant," she whispered.

"Excuse me." He spoke without looking away from her. The women pouted as he walked past them. He came to a stop inches from Alice. "Hi."

"Hi." She bit her lip before jumping to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make one of your wishes come true." He took a deep breath, breathing in her wonderful scent. "You wanted me to meet your family so here I am."

Alice pulled back, tears brimming her eyes. "You are too good to be true." She whispered before kissing him right there in front of everyone. And he kissed her back. Then someone cleared their throat and they broke apart, both blushing and laughing.

"Come on, I want you to meet my mother and sister." She grabbed his hand and led him through the crowd.

"I think I'm nervous." He spoke with a chuckle. "I mean I'm glad to meet your mother, why wouldn't I…. I beat she's just like you, well not exactly like you 'cause no one can be you…"

"Hatter," she called giggling.

"I'm fine." He blinked.

"It'll be alright." She placed a kiss on his cheek and continued to pull him to her mother. From the corner of her eye she saw her sister heading to meet them. Alice bit her lip, slightly nervous herself. When her mother was fully in view she slowed her pace and walked the rest of the way with Hatter at her side.

"Mother," she called and the elder woman turned, Margaret at her side. "I want you to meet Tarrant Hightopp."

"So you're the infamous man Alice has been talking about." Helen held out her hand.

Alice's cheeks tinted pink. "Tarrant this is my mother, Helen."

Hatter took he hand and placed a chaste kiss on the top. "It is an honor to meet you."

Margaret cleared her throat and Alice rolled her eyes. "And this is my sister, Margaret."

"I have heard so much about you as well." Hatter did the same with Margaret's hand.

"And we you." She smiled at him then gave Alice an approving look.

"I have been looking forward to meeting Alice's family. I see where she gets her beauty." He wasn't lying, Alice realized. Hatter spoke his mind, truth or not.

"You are too kind, Mr. Hightopp." Helen had a trace of a blush on her cheeks.

"Please, just Tarrant." He gave a wide smile.

"So, Tarrant, what is it you do for a living?" Margaret didn't even pause before interrogating him.

Alice gave her an offended look, but Hatter just laughed. "I am a hatter. I make all kinds of hats and clothing."

"Really? Where is it you work?" Again Margaret gave him a grueling once over.

"Maggie!" Alice hissed.

"What? I'm genuinely curious." She gave an innocent shrug.

"I actually don't work in London. I'm here to see Alice in the short time I have before I have to leave." He answered, squeezing Alice's hand.

"Really, where is it you live?" Margaret raised an eyebrow.

"Margaret, that's enough." Helen chided, giving her a look before turning back to Hatter. "You're last name is Hightopp, what heritage does it originate from?"

"It's a mix of Scottish and Welsh, more Scottish." He answered remembering a vague conversation he and Alice had.

The clock chimed ten o'clock and he turned to the sound. His time was almost up.

"Um, Alice, may I speak with you in private?" He looked down at her, his eyes turning a tint of blue.

"Of course." She frowned.

He turned back to Helen and Margaret and bowed. "I'm very glad I was able to meet you both."

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well." Helen bowed her head and let them leave.

"She's practically glowing." Margaret commented.

"She's in love." Helen replied. "And he is in love with her."

"Are you sure? He's only a hatter. Alice can do better." Margaret huffed, "But he is one of the best looking men I've ever seen."

Helen laughed at that. "Something tells me there's more to him. And you're wrong. Alice can't do better than a man who doesn't even know another woman exists besides her."

Margaret couldn't argue with that.

"What's going on Hatter?" Alice asked as they made their way out of the crowd. She could see the looks other women were giving and felt jealous. Then she noticed that he didn't notice them.

When they were a distance away he answered. "Her Majesty gave me a potion that allowed me to come here but only for an hour. My time is almost up."

"How much time do you have?" She asked and looked around. They were secluded.

"About thirty minutes." He gave her a knowing smile, having the same idea she had.

"Enough time." She smiled slyly and pulled him down for a steamy kiss.

Hatter backed her up against the wall, pressing his hardened member against her core. She gasped feeling his evidence through all the fabric of her dress. She laughed when he growled into her neck and gripped her butt. He lifted her skirts up her thighs, he dipped his hand under her underwear and began rubbing her.

Alice groaned and unbuttoned his pants, tugging them down enough to free his manhood. He lifted her up, pushed her underwear out of the way and impaled her. The both gasped and he pumped in and out. They kissed to keep quiet, which grew harder and harder as he increased his speed and pushed harder.

Soon he had them gasping and panting as their release washed over them. Alice held him close as they panted, running her fingers through his hair. He kissed his way up her neck to her mouth. With another groan he pulled free of her and straightened their clothing.

"My time's up." He could feel himself being pulled away. He looked at her hand and smiled when he saw the ring. "Everything is almost ready."

"Tomorrow." She grabbed his face and kissed him one more time. "I'll be there as early as I can and then we'll be married."

"I can't wait." He gave her a quick kiss as he disappeared.

Alice gave out a huff of breath then smiled, shaking her head. She patted her cloths and returned to the party ready to face the questions her sister and mother no doubt were going to ask.

Alice was awake before the sun had even risen the next morning. She gently folded her wedding gown and packed it into the bag with a few of the small things she wanted in her wedding. Her wedding. Each time she thought those two words her heart fluttered. She was getting married and to Hatter, everything was perfect.

With a large smile she rushed from her house and to the rabbit hole. She drank the _pishsalver_ and dragged her clothing and bag through the door. She was surprised when Mirana and Mallymkun met her on the other side and that the sun was at high noon.

"Welcome back, Alice." Mirana smiled at her. "Everything is ready, all we need is you."

"Really?" Alice had to admit she was surprised.

"Yep," Mally bounced up and down. "Come on, we have to get your opinion on everything."

"Quite right, the ceremony is tomorrow." Mirana motioned for Alice to follow her. "I assume that you have your wedding gown in your bag?"

"Along with some other trinkets for the ceremony." Alice nodded.

"Then let's put it up so as not to ruin it then we can take you through what we've done." The queen looked to her for conformation on the plan.

"Sounds good. Where's Tarrant?"

"His workshop. He asked me to tell you to find him when you arrived." Mally answered that time.

"Why don't you go get him and meet us just outside the throne room in thirty minutes?" Mirana suggested.

"Alright, we'll meet you there." Alice nodded and headed to her old room. She wasn't going to spend the night with Tarrant, she's wait until tomorrow like all _good_ brides. Just thinking about tomorrow had her heart fluttering.

She entered her room and unpacked the small bag she'd brought. She hung the wedding gown up in the wardrobe and placed the jewelry out on the vanity. When she was done she headed to Hatter's workshop and knocked before opening the door.

"Hey," She called, causing him to lift his head from one of his projects.

"Hey," He smiled and walked up to her. He pulled her in to a hug and kissed her."I missed you."

"And I you. By the way my mother approves." She giggled.

"I'm glad." He chuckled.

"I never did say thank you for finding a way to meet my family, did I?" She pulled him down and kissed him deeply.

"Hm, I can think of a way." He whispered against her lips and pulled her closer. He kissed her again and lifted her. She giggled and continued to deepen the kiss. She would never get enough of his kisses. He carried her to his work table and set her on a cleared spot. He began to kiss his way down her neck.

"Tarrant," she gasped, his hand moving to her breasts. "Stop…"

He groaned and moved to unbutton her top.

"Stop," She put more force into her words and he pulled back. She laughed at the confused expression on his face and explained. "We have to meet Mirana and Mally right now."

Hatter pouted and helped her off the table. She couldn't help but laugh at the look.

"You are a dangerous tease." He murmured.

"And you are a tempter. But we have stuff that must be done." She gave him a peck on the cheek and led him to the door.

"Sadly you are right but you will love what we've done." His mood shot from disappointed to excited in an instant. "Everything is wonderful, magnificent."

"I'm sure it is." Alice giggled at his excitement and placed her arm around his offered one. She laid her head against his shoulder as they walked down to the throne room. Many servants passed them, bustling around and carrying odd objects. "Is everyone still getting ready?"

"Oh, yes were just putting up a few last minute additions." He shrugged.

Alice paled. "You didn't go crazy with this, did you?"

He just grinned down at her. "You'll see."

Alice looked back at the two maids carrying a lot of fabric.

"There you are." Mally called. "We just finished the last touches. You have to see it."

"Close your eyes." Hatter spoke and moved behind her.

Alice felt fear settle in her chest as he covered her eyes. She bit her lip when she heard the doors open and Hatter led her inside the throne room.

"Ready?" He whispered in her ear.

She took a deep breath and nodded. He moved his hands and she slowly lifted her eyelids. The sight before her was beautiful. The once all white marble throne room had been transformed into color. All around hanging on the walls were strips of color twisted together, ornaments hanging from the center of them. All the loops went to the center of the ceiling where a large chandelier with colorful lights hung. At the far end where the throne used to be a large white alter stood in its place, all kinds of flowers in different colors covering it. Benches had been brought in and filled in the rest of the room, pastel blue and green fabric hung from bench to bench with wreaths of flowers in the center.

"My… god…" she gasped.

"Do you like it?" Hatter looked hopefully. Mirana and Mally coping his expressions.

Alice looked from Hatter to Mally to Mirana then around the room. "Like it?" She gave a chuckle. "I love it. It's perfect." She jumped into Hatter's arms and kissed him then hugged Mirana and pecked Mally on the cheek. "Thank you." She spun around. "This is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it." Hatter grinned.

"You should, love." A new voice added before a blue-gray cat appeared out of nowhere beside Hatter. "After all we've has done."

"Chessur," she gasped.

"Long time, Alice."The cat grinned his famous grin.

"Let us show you what we have planned for the diner." Mirana spoke and gestured for everyone to head for the kitchen just down the hall. "I hope you don't mind but Thackery took over the preparations."

"That should make him happy." Alice nodded.

"Oh he's ecstatic." Hatter replied. "He loves to cook."

For the rest of the day everyone showed her what they had done. The March Hare had created a wonderful diner plan with a three course meal plus the cake. Since the word had gotten out many people wanted to participate and attend the wedding so he had created a seven layer cake with white, blue, and green icing covering it. On top were two little figures that looked just like Hatter and Alice. After checking on the diner the group went out to the back court yard where servants were putting up decorations. Alice couldn't help but be amazed at what everyone had done.

As the sun set Hatter had left to finish the last touched on some of the cloths he was making. Mirana and Mally talked Alice into having a spa treatment. For two house she was pampered; facials, massages and even a manicure and pedicure. When she was finished she returned to her room and laid out on her bed.

She thought of all the stuff that Hatter had done. Everything he did was for her and how did she repay him? She left and returned. Sure she was marring him but in a week she was going to have to return home. How could she repay him for his selflessness? With a sigh she stood and grabbed to little box she had brought with her. After knocking she entered Hatter's workshop and smiled at him as he was once again working on hats.

"Think you can take a break?" She asked.

"For you? Of course." He smiled and dusted off his hands. He led her to the balcony and they stood in silence for a long time. "I have something for you."

She turned to him and shook her head. "I don't want any gifts from you. You've already done everything for me."

"But I want to give you gifts." He countered, eyes pleading that she let him.

"You are spoiling me." She sighed in defeat. He laughed and returned to his workshop. She watched as he dug through one of his drawers. "I also have something for you as well."

"Me first." He called and she laughed. When he found what he was looking for he skipped back up to her. Then handed her a long rectangular box.

Alice took it and opened it. Inside was a silver charm bracelet with three charms attached. One was a miniature version on the Vorpal sword, on a heart with the letters T and A etched in it, and a miniature hat. "It's beautiful. Would you mind?" She held her hand out.

Hatter took the bracelet and fastened it around her wrist. "The sword represents your status as our champion. The heart represents my love for you. And the hat represents my clan, that, come tomorrow, you are a part of."

"I love it and I'll never take it off." She kissed his cheek and handed him her box.

Hatter took the package and lifted the lid. Inside was a pristine sewing kit with two thimbles, a set of fine needles, a colorful pin cushion with many different pins in it, and a pair of beautiful scissors. Engraved in the blade was _for my forever love, A_.

"Alice, this is magnificent." He gently ran his fingers over the set.

"I couldn't think of what to get you but I saw this sitting in a store window and thought of you." Alice explained.

"I love it." He grinned at her and placed the set on the top shelf of one of his book shelves. "I'll leave it here where I can always see it."

"You won't use them?" She followed him.

"No, this set is too precious to use." He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Only for you will I use this set."

"And I will love everything you make." She promised and gave him a gentle kiss. He pouted when she moved back. "We have to wait until tomorrow."

"Why?" He didn't let her leave.

"Because it's the proper thing to do." She countered.

"Who's to say what's proper?" He used his words against her.

"I say what's proper to me. You can wait until tomorrow." She patted his cheek.

"What if I can't?" He gave a pained look. Alice laughed and gave him another kiss. Hatter groaned and pulled her closer. When she returned his passionate kiss he lifted her and placed her on his work table. Sweeping out his hand he knocked everything around them off then lowered her back against the fine wood.

"Tarrant," Alice gasped when he let her breath.

"What?" He nuzzled her neck.

"We really shouldn't." She moaned when he began licking her skin.

"Do you want me to stop?" He pulled back to look down at her with almost blinding green eyes.

She wrinkled her nose at him. "You know I don't."

This time he laughed and continued his attack. Alice moaned and began tugging at his shirt, she couldn't ever deny him. Soon they were both naked and Hatter was once again making his way down her body to lap at her core. She screamed out her release and watched as he made his way back up her stretched out form. He grabbed her waist and pulled her so she was half off the table, then turned her over.

"Tarrant?" Alice asked in shock and pushed herself up.

Hatter laid over her, his erection pressing into her butt, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed his mouth by her ear. "Trust me."

Alice gulped and nodded. She trusted him with all her heart. She turned to face him and he kissed her, at the same time he pushed into her. Alice gasped at the feel of him, larger and longer than before. Kissing down her spin, Hatter began to thrust. She dropped her forehead against the table and panted, one arm stretched out to grip the other side of the table.

Hatter groaned as her pumped in and out, faster and harder, until he had enough. Before his release washed over him, he gently grabbed Alice's chin and turned her to him. He kissed her hard and they were both lost.


	7. Chapter 7

_The wedding and the wedding night!_

**Chapter 7**

"You look amazing, Alice!" Mally squealed from her spot on the vanity.

Alice twirled in front of her mirror for the tenth time. She was currently dressed in her ancestry wedding dress. The shimmering white dress' neck line scooped from shoulder to shoulder with blue gems embroidered along the edge. The sleeves flowed down her arms shifting into transparent fabric at her elbow and met at a point past her hands. The corset top followed the curve of her body perfectly and rounded off just above her hips. The skirt was covered by three lighter layers and flowed down her long legs and trailed out behind her.

Mirana had spent an hour straightening her hair then folded it up in an intricate design with swirls and mixed with very pale ribbons. She placed a small intricate tiara with many different blue stones entwined with the metal. Somehow it matched the jewelry Alice had brought. Her silver and blue earrings dangled an inch off her ears in the shape of tear drops. The matching necklace sloped around her neck to meet in a V with a blue diamond tear drop.

To top everything off Mirana had dusted blue on her eyes, a light blush on her cheeks, and dark pink on her lips. She looked beautiful.

Alice grinned and turned to the two women who stood behind her. Mally was dressed in a simple light blue gown Hatter had made while Mirana was a matching white one. Each had a flower in their hair, or fur by their ear. Alice thought they looked beautiful as well.

"Are you ready?" Mirana looked at the clock on the wall. "It's almost time."

Alice covered her stomach with her hands. "There are butterflies fluttering around my stomach. I can barely breathe."

"I felt the same way when I married Michael." Mirana touched her heart. "Nerves can be so annoying."

Alice and Mally laughed. Bayard's wife, Bielle, entered the room. "The boys are ready." She bowed to them.

"Let's go you great lug before Hatter comes searching for you." Mally climbed up onto Bielle's back and straightened the dog's wedding collar.

"Yes, we need to go." Mirana added and led the way.

Alice took one last look in the mirror as a thought occurred. She touched the necklace, the one her father had given her mother for their wedding._ I wish you were here, dad. You would have loved this world._ Suddenly the wind blew through the room and she heard her father's voice wishing her luck.

"Alice, is everything alright?" Mirana reentered the room.

"Perfect. Everything's perfect." Alice took a deep breath and released it. "I'm going to be late for my wedding."

"Then we'd better hurry." Mirana's smile joined hers.

The ceremony went perfectly. Since Mirana was the highest form of power she was the Justice of the Peace. Thackery stood as Hatter's best man, the hare actually had combed his fur and didn't look mad at all. Mally, on the back of Bielle, acted as the flower girl while Alaric was the ringbearer (he looked so cute in his little tux). Michael took the honor of leading her down the aisle and giving her away, Bayard and Chess carrying her train.

Hatter couldn't breathe the moment he saw Alice and she felt her heart skip a beat when she saw him. For once he was dressed in a suit the right size and it suited him. Rather them it being black though he had made it from a very dark blue fabric, the shirt underneath was a very light blue it looked almost white. He also had tried to straighten his hair (failing slightly) and pulled it back with a blue ribbon matching the ones in her hair. He looked delectably handsome and all she wanted to do was get him out of those cloths.

The ceremony flew by and before she knew it Mirana was announcing them husband and wife. Hatter gave her his wide smile and pulled her in for one of the most passionate kisses they'd shared. Everyone cheered and Alice couldn't help from laughing when they pulled apart. Flower petals and bird seed was tossed in joy as the two walked from the throne room. Hatter led her down the hall and into a room near the entrance to the court yard.

Hatter pulled her in for another longer kiss. "You are so beautiful."

"And you are so handsome." She smiled up at him and placed her hand against his chest, then frowned at the bump that met her palm. She gave him a questioning look.

He tugged on a chain and produced the little sparrow necklace her mother had given her. The one she had given to him. In truth she had forgotten all about the thing. "I always wear it."

She lifted up her wrist producing the bracelet he had given her. "And I'll always wear this."

He laughed and buried his face in her neck. He lifted her and spun her around. "My Alice, my champion, my wife."

"My Tarrant, my Hatter, my husband." She returned and pulled him in for a long kiss.

"Alice! Tarrant!" Mally called. "We're ready for you."

"We have guest to attend to." Alice whispered and kissed him one more time before leading him out to mingle with their friends.

Together they mingled with the attendance, shared a few dances. They ate the lovely dinner the March Hare had made for them. And when they went to cut the cake and feed it to each other Alice pushed it into his face. To get her back Hatter smeared it on her cheek, then licked it off. She blushed at his action then simply laughed. After the sun had set and the castle clocks chimed ten the newlyweds took their leave, Hatter sweeping her into his arms and carried her away ignoring her protests.

Alice opened the door to his room, giving up her protests, and smiled lovingly up at him as he kicked the door closed. Only when he was a foot away from the bed did he set her down. He reached up and pulled the ribbons and pins from her hair, letting the long blond locks flow down her back. He ran his fingers through the golden waves and buried his face in it.

"So soft." He murmured.

She nuzzled her nose against his cheek and stepped out of his hold. She moved to his dresser and removed her jewelry, all except her bracelet. Hatter shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. When she was finished she turned back to him with a sly smile.

"Would you mind?" She turned and lifted her hair, revealing the buttons down the back.

Hatter stepped up to her and with nibble fingers undid each button. He kissed at her shoulder and the back of her neck. When he was finished she once again stepped away and turned back to him, holding her dress to her breasts.

"I want to see you. All of you." He whispered, eyes flashing bright green with pure love.

Alice smiled and let her dress drop to the floor. Tarrant gasped at the sight of her in only her lacy underwear. He growled and stalked up to her but she held her hand out to stop him.

"You have too many cloths on." She purred.

He chuckled and unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging it off. Then he unbuttoned his trousers but he didn't pull them down. Instead he closed the distance between them, pulling her in for a breath taking kiss. Annoyed she tugged his pants down and returned his kiss. Hatter kicked his pants out of the way and lifted her. He carried her to the bed and laid her down, his fingers drifted down her waist and hips to hook around her underwear. With a quick yank he pulled them from her and tossed them somewhere behind him.

Alice kissed her way down his neck and to his chest. She paused on her decent to place a long kiss over his heart, he moaned and lifted her chin to kiss her. He devoured her neck and down to her ripe breasts. She moaned loudly, tangling her hands in his hair, pressing her chest into him. Hatter lapped at her heated skin causing her to arch into him and moved down her flat stomach. He paused to nip at her flesh, the thought of her rounded with his child flashed through his mind. Just that thought had him hardening past the point of pain. Alice with his child, nothing would cause him greater joy.

Alice laughed when he rubbed his face against her stomach. She cupped his face and lifted him up to look at her. "What are you thinking?" She ran her hand through his hair again.

Tarrant caught her hand and kissed her palm then each finger tip. "You, rounded with our child."

The image had her blushing then wrinkling her nose. "Big as a house and moody." She remembered her sister when she was pregnant. Hatter lost his smile, fearful she didn't want children. She laughed as she remembered the look on her sister's face as she held her son. "But well worth it to hold a little you."

"And a little you." His smile returned and he went back to kissing her stomach, his hand snaking down rub her core.

She gasped in surprise, lifting her hips. Hatter took the opportunity to grab her hips. He scooted down and lifted her so that she arched up, supported by his hold and the balls of her feet. She cried out when his tongue lapped at her sensitive core, his eyes watching her face. He held her there when she tried to buck out of his hold. He continued to lap at her, thrusting his tongue and fingers into her. She cried out as her release washed over her. Hatter held her there, licking her clean, as she panted past her pleaser.

Licking his lips he lowered her back to the bed and crawled up her, however she sat up and pushed against his shoulders.

"My turn." She explained and sat up on her knees. With a smile she pushed him back and gently cupped his cock. Hatter moaned and tossed his head back, gripping the bed sheets. Slowly she lowered herself down and kissed the inside of his thighs, causing him to shiver. She continued kissing her way to his shaft, her hand gently messaged his testicles. Hatter gritted his teeth and tried not to buck his hips when she moved to kiss his rock hard shaft.

Alice smiled when she heard his groan and ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft. He bucked softly and she took her cue to take him into her warm mouth. She only sucked on the tip of his manhood while her hands messaged the base and his balls. Gently she lifted her head, sucking as she pulled up, then dipped back down. All the while she continued to message his testicles then racked her nails up the sacs and the base of his shaft.

Hatter gasped and lost control for a second, spilling his seed into her mouth. He stopped himself before he released himself completely but not without much difficulty. Alice was surprised for a moment when the bitter, salty taste entered her mouth and she pulled back. A trail of white liquid spilled from his tip and down the still hard shaft. Wanting to taste him more, she licked the trail from his member and he groaned out her name.

When she was about take him into her mouth again but he stopped her. "Not… tonight…" He panted. "I want… to be inside you."

Alice sat up and kissed him, tongues dueling. Hatter almost lost himself completely at the taste of his release mixed with hers. Growling he pushed her back to the bed then pulled her up to the pillows. She gasped as his rock hard shaft pressed into her thigh.

"I need you, Tarrant. Now." She whispered between kisses.

"How?" His eyes burned with desire. "How do you want me in you?"

"As deeply as you can go." She gasped out hands tangling in his orange hair.

He grinned and lifted her legs over his shoulders. She gasped at his movement. "Trust me, love." He leaned over and kissed her, slowly entering her. Together they moaned, loving the feeling. He was so deep it felt like he could almost reach her heart. Then he moved and she was lost in the feeling. She closed her eyes, tightened her grip in his hair, and kissed him with all her heart. He growled and pumped into her harder, faster.

"T-Tarrant…" She panted out, arms moving to wrap around him, pulling him closer. "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"My Alice," he grunted. "I love you." And their releases washed over them, causing them to scream out their lovers' name.

Before he collapsed he released his hold on her thighs. She shifted more comfortably under him before wrapping her arms around his back, pulling him closer. Hatter groaned and rolled onto his side, keeping himself fully joined with her. Alice settled against his chest, trying to catch her breath. She reached up and fiddled with the necklace he wore.

Tarrant ran his fingers through her hair, a happy content smile on his face. "Rest my Lady."

Alice gave a weak chuckle as she succumbed to sleep.

_What did you think? Here are some of the links for Alice's appearance:_

_Her hair _

_Her tiara __./shop/images/t82_blue_wedding__

_Her necklace http://www./images/bridal%20jewelry%20sapphire%20blue%_

_I designed her dress so there's no pic._


	8. Chapter 8

_To see the links in ch. 5 & 7 check out my profile._

**Chapter 8**

Hatter woke a few hours later still inside the sleeping Alice, a hard hunger burning in his cock. He shifted a little, pushing further into her. Alice moaned softly and buried her head against his chest like it was a pillow. With a grin he grabbed her hips and pulled out partly before filling her again. She gasped, eyes snapping open before they drifted shut, sliding back into sleep.

_Interesting._ He mussed and did it again. Same reaction. This time he entered her in three long hard trusts and watched her eyes widen in three stages before slipping closed. Feeling himself harden more he groaned. When he pulled out this time he left only his tip inside her. Alice made a whimpering sound and tried to lower herself back down but he held her in place. When she started to wiggle around, waking up, he buried himself all the way to the hilt in a hard stroke. An orgasm washed over her waking her up in more ways than one. In two more strokes he growled his release, spilling himself inside her.

Alice snuggled her cheek against his chest as they tried to catch their breath. She drew circles around his nipple and spoke. "That's the best wake up I've ever had."

Hatter laughed at her comment. They stayed in that position for a long while before Alice reluctantly rolled off of him with a groan. She laid on her side, staring at him. Gently she ran her fingers down his cheek. He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm then moved to place butterfly kisses along her shoulder.

"I love you, Alice." He smiled at her and ran his fingers along her cheek.

She copied him and grabbed his hand, placing a kiss in the center of his palm then a series against his shoulder. "And I love you."

"What do you say to spending our honeymoon by ourselves?" He sat up, a grin on his mouth.

"Where?" She followed suit, raising an eyebrow at him.

"My old home. I still use it once in a while." He looked hopefully at her. "You'll love it."

"Let's go." She didn't hesitate. He had done so much to make sure she was happy this was the least she could do. It wasn't like it a hard decision anyways, she wanted him alone with no one around.

Hatter's smile grew and he pulled her in for a long kiss that had them back against the bed.

A few hours later the two began their trip to Tarrant's rebuilt house. It was a small cottage, only two stories with two large windows along the side. It was made of brick with a porch out front and a white fence surrounding a large yard. A big tree stood on one side of the house and behind it was a small building he must have used as a workshop.

"Oh, Tarrant, it's lovely." She gasped one hand over her mouth.

"It's not much but I figured it would be enough." He helped her out of the carriage. "We're not far from the castle should the Queen need us and there's a village a few miles in the opposite directions. A stream flows through the woods not far from here." He led her up the three steps and into the little home.

The place smelled of fresh wood and tea. A small sitting room sat to her left with a couch, cushioned chair and small round table in front of a stone fireplace. To the right was the entrance to a slightly large kitchen. A few feet away was a staircase decorated with empty picture frames, another sitting area with a set of double glass doors past it and a hall that stretched out of sight.

"Dow the hall there are two rooms and a bathroom. Upstairs there are four more rooms and one more bathroom. We can make them into whatever you want them for." He explained still grinning.

"And the building in the backyard?" She asked looking out the glass door.

"My workshop. I didn't want the fumes in the house." He scratched the back of his head.

Alice turned to him with a confused look. "Did you build all this by yourself?"

"N-not all of it. Michael, Thackery, t-the Tweedles and some of the knights helped." He shrugged but she still gave him a not buying it look. He sighed. "They helped with the frame but I did almost everything else. I just finished it before the last time you returned. If it's too small I can rebuild it, however you like. More floors… more rooms… different furniture…"

"Tarrant," she placed her finger against his lips, smiling broadly at him. "It's absolutely perfect. I couldn't have wished for a better home." She flung her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"You really like it?" He asked doubtful.

"No, I love it." She kissed him over and over again. Too happy to do anything else. Tarrant wrapped his arms around her waist and, kissing her on the lips, spun them around. Alice pulled back laughing. "Can this be our home, forever?"

"Forever." He agreed kissing her again.

She pulled back to grin up at him. "Where is our room?"

He chuckled and lifted her bridal style, caring her down to the largest bedroom he had built. He laid her out on the large bed and they made love for hours.

For the next week Alice and Hatter spent their time fixing their home. On the first morning there Hatter had tried to make them breakfast but she had seduced him in the kitchen, pushing him to take her right there on the counter. They had laughed at the smell of their burning food and went about moving the furniture around. Within two days they had sex in every room in their home, acting just like the newlyweds they were.

Alice couldn't help the joy that filled her the entire time she was there. But by the time the week ended and she was to return back to London she didn't want to go. Hatter agreed that he wanted her to stay but knew she had to return home. Eventually she refused to go, deciding to stay for the month. Hatter was overjoyed and refused to let her leave their bed for the rest of the day.

As the month went by Alice decided to stay longer. She began to feel extremely tired in the mornings and afternoon unknowing why. She dismissed it as too much sex, considering they went at it at least four times a day. One particular morning she woke up early sick to her stomach. Hatter grew worried at her unexpected sickness.

"I'm fine, probably a little bug." She wiped her hair out of her face and gave him a weak smile.

"I'll go make you a tea to help." He kissed her cheek, eyes blue with worry.

"I'll be alright." She assured him.

He nodded and left. It was an hour before Alice felt better and headed down to the kitchen. She took a while reassuring him she was fine but he insisted that she rest for the day. She agreed and ended up sitting on the back porch watching him working on a few of his projects. The wind blew by causing her to shiver. Looking around she noticed the trees were starting to change color, the grass turning brown.

"Tarrant, does Underland change seasons?" She never noticed before.

He looked back at her. "In a way yes, Underland reflects the changes in Overland. We have summer, fall, winter, and spring but they last different lengths. This year summer seems to have wanted to stay."

"That means summer is ending in London." She sighed and gave him a saddened look. "I have to return to London."

"Why?" He stopped fussing over the clothing and went to sit on the steps with her.

"I have one more thing I _have_ to do with my father's company." She grinned at him. "Then I can stay here, with you forever."

"You promise?" He gave her a hopeful look.

"Yes, all I have to do is finish a deal that will keep the company going for a long time. Then I want to grab some things my father gave me and say good-bye to my sister and mother." She leaned her head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"For three days?" He chuckled.

"Three days then I don't have to go back anymore." She returned his smile.

"I don't want you to go." He nuzzled his face into her neck. "When do you leave?"

"I should go tomorrow, you never know how many days have passed in London." She wrinkled her nose.

"Then what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" His eyes flashed with desire as he looked down at her.

"I can think of a few things." She whispered pulling him down for a long kiss.

The next morning the two rode back to the castle and Alice reluctantly returned home after a long good-bye kiss with Hatter.

Alice stood in her father's old study with Lord Ascot and one of the biggest Asian leaders in trading, Mr. Lang. She fought back another yawn and the nausea rising in her stomach. Whatever bug she had gotten in Underland seemed to follow her.

"Are you sure you are alright, Lady Alice?" Mr. Lang asked with a frown.

"I recently got a little bug that doesn't want to disappear completely." She waved away their concerns. She had to come up with something for why she had been gone for two days.

"Then we should not keep you. You need to rest." Lord Ascot gave her a reassuring smile.

"I agree. Your new husband would not appreciate us keeping you from your deserved rest." Mr. Lang nodded his bearded head. "I only wanted you here because this was all your idea and you must be present for the signing."

Lord Ascot agreed and leaned over the document writing his name in his elegant scrawl. He turned to the elderly Chinese man, holding out the feather pen. Lang took it and signed his name in both English letters and Chinese characters.

"There, it's official. We are in full business, Lord Ascot." Mr. Lang held out his wrinkled hand and Lord Ascot shook it and they bowed to each other.

'_It's done Dad.' _Alice thought on a sigh. _'I fulfilled my promise.'_

"And now I will say good-bye to you two, I still wish to explore your wonderful city." He bowed his head to Lord Ascot then turned to Alice. He took one of her hands and bowed over it. "I wish you the best Lady Alice, with your cold and your new life."

Alice couldn't help but feel as if he _knew_ she was leaving this world. Mentally shaking the thought away, she bowed to him. "Thank you for everything Mr. Lang."

A few minutes later Alice led the older men to the door, biding them farewell. When they were gone she fell against the door, too tired to stand, her stomach rolling. She covered her mouth and rushed to the bathroom, passing her mother.

"Alice?" Helen called, following her. She stopped outside the slightly closed door and listened to her youngest daughter retching. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know." Alice moaned, sitting back. "I feel so tired and sick."

Helen looked down at her youngest child, taking in her slightly flushed form. She had an idea what could be wrong but wasn't going to speak it until she was sure.

"How long were you gone for this time?" She asked, surprising the young girl.

Of course her mother knew about Underland, Alice told her, she just didn't think the elder woman believed her. "How did you…?"

"That man who came here three days ago was not from here. I've always believed in your Underland world but the moment I met that man, I was positive it was real. You always disappear for a few hours and come back as if you've been gone for days. And then you come back with a wedding ring. So how long this time?" Helen smiled softly.

Alice sighed. "Almost two months."

Helen nodded. "I'm calling the doctor." She gave her don't argue tone.

Alice moaned and nodded.

Two hours later Alice laid in her bed as the elderly doctor checked her over. He pulled back and hmm-ed.

"Is everything alright?" Alice asked with a frown.

"Better then alright, Alice." He smiled at her. "It seems you are pregnant. Congratulations!"

"Pregnant?" She repeated, shocked.

"About two months along, I'd say." The doc nodded and looked down at his watch. "I hate to spill the news and leave but I have another appointment in ten minutes." He started packing his bag. "Everything will be fine Alice. The morning sickness will pass in a few weeks. Drink tea and eat saltines, they will help. Rest and drink plenty of water."

"Th-thank you doctor." Alice was still in shock as she followed the doctor to the front do. She barely recalled biding him farewell. Or her mother coming up to her, a tray of tea and crackers in her hands. She led her daughter to the sitting area.

"With child, I figured as much." Helen spoke when they were seated.

"You knew?" Alice gasped.

"I guessed at your condition. I remember what it was like when I was pregnant with you." She nodded.

That word again. Pregnant. She was pregnant. With Tarrant's child. A smile grew on her face and she stood. "I have to tell him!" She called and ran from the house.

"Alice!" Her mother called but she didn't stop.

Alice jumped down the rabbit hole and burst through the door. She took a minute to assess what time of day it was to figure where he was. Early morning, that meant Tarrant was in the training yard. She hiked up her skirts and ran through the castle, dodging maids and servants. When she was outside she immediately caught sight of Hatter.

"Tarrant!" She yelled, still running.

Hatter turned to see Alice running full speed at him. She was back early he realized then noticed she wasn't stopping. Eyes wide he took three running steps and caught her when she jumped onto him. He staggered but held his ground, shocked by his wife's actions. She began kissing him.

"Alice," he managed to ask between kisses. "Is everything alright?"

"Better," She placed a long kiss on his lips before smiling down at him. "I'm pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

_And now Hatter's response..._

**Chapter 9**

"What?" Hatter stared at her with wide eyes, slowly lowering her to the ground.

"I'm going to have a baby." She was still smiling widely, he just blinked. "You're going to be a father." She tried again. Still no response. She stepped back to look up at him, smile fading a little. "Tarrant?"

Suddenly he dropped to the ground, staring straight ahead, mouth dropped open. She gasped and saw Michael rushing up to them from the corner of her eye, a few knights behind him.

"What happened?" Michael questioned looking from Alice to Hatter.

"I just told him I was pregnant and he fell." She looked up at the king.

"You're pregnant?" She nodded and he gave her a hug."Congratulations."

"Thank you but is he alright?" She bit her lip and looked back down at Hatter.

Michael crouched and waved his hand in front of the stunned man. Hatter didn't even blink and the king laughed. "He's fine, you just shocked him." He clapped Hatter on the back. "Congrats old friend."

"Baby?" Hatter muttered looking at Michael then to Alice.

She knelt down beside her husband. "Yes, a baby."

"A baby?" He whispered again and again.

Michael straightened. "I think we lost him again." He shook his head and crossed his arms, than he noticed a big group walking up to them, Mirana leading it.

"What's going on?" The queen asked as she approached with Alaric holding her hand and the Tweedles, March Hare, McTwisp and a few others behind her.

"We've lost Hatter again." Michael laughed.

"Is he alright?" She looked down at the man who still stared past them.

"A baby?" He asked again.

"It seems he's in shock. "Alice answered, looking back at Hatter.

"Baby?" He whispered.

"What was that?" Mirana asked.

"He he said baby." Alaric laughed.

Mirana looked to Alice to explain. "I'm pregnant and when I told him, this happened." She indicated Hatter.

"Oh, you are with child? That's wonderful!" She covered her mouth with her hands.

"Child?" Hatter spoke again and looked up at Alice. Since she stood facing Mirana he could see her side profile. His eyes drifted from her curly hair down her chest and landed on her stomach. He could see the telltale sign of a small bump. She was with his child.

Suddenly he reached up and grabbed her, pulling her into his lap. Alice shrieked with surprise but was silenced when he claimed her mouth. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers. "A baby, our baby."

"Yes," she laughed.

"We're having a baby!" He cried out and jumped up, still holding her, and spun her around. When he stopped he kissed her again. Alice laughed again. Everyone joined in with their laughter and congratulations.

When everyone began to go about their normal business Hatter pulled Alice into his arms and carried her to their given room in the palace. Once inside he set her down and kissed her soundly. He then knelt before her, arms around her, and buried his face against her stomach. She laughed and ran her hands through his unruly hair.

"Our baby." He muttered, kissing her stomach.

"How many times are you going to say that?" She giggled.

"As many times as I want." He answered, standing before her again. "Our baby, our baby, our baby," He repeated, kissing her between each set. He lifted her and carried her to their bed. As he laid over her he paused. "Can we…?"

"Until a mouth before the babies due." She remembered reading about pregnancies on her journeys. And she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He growled and nuzzled against her neck. He quickly removed her dress and his cloths and settled over her again. She moaned when he began sucking at her aching breasts. His hand found its way to her core and found her already wet. Immediately he pushed two fingers into her, she gasped and arched against him. When he couldn't wait he positioned his hard member at her entrance and in one hard thrust was buried to the hilt.

Both gasped at the union. They'd gone at this so many times before she lost count but the first time he entered her always had her breathless. When she groaned he began moving, taking her in the gentle way he had the first time. And then they were lost, their pleasure washing through them.

A while later she stood before the full length mirror, Hatter laying on his side watching her. She ran her hands over her stomach and turned to the side. Now she could see the little bump. Gently she rubbed her pale flesh.

"I'm going to be as big as a barn." She scrunched her nose. She looked at Hatter from under her lashes. His smile had dropped as she joked. "Stretch marks and mood swings. But…" She turned to him, smiling widely. "All worth it."

He stood and came up behind her. "So you want a child?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Of course, I love children." She patted his cheek. "Maybe not this soon but I don't care. I want this child no matter what." Then a thought occurred to her. "If the baby is a boy may we name him Charles?"

"For your father?" Tarrant guessed.

"Yes, if it wasn't for my father I would never have come here." She gave him a pleading look.

"As long as I can call him Charlie." He winked. Alice laughed and kissed him. "What if it's a girl?"

Alice thought of that. She never imagined having a girl. "Hm, I never thought of having a girl. Since I chose Charles you pick a girl's name."

He thought for a long moment. "A girl's name. I've always liked Alice but you're Alice so she can't be an Alice. Maybe… no too plain. Hmmmm…"

"You don't have to answer today." She giggled and gasped when a cool gust of wind blew through the room and over their naked bodies. "That wind was a strong as a tempest." She shivered and closed the balcony doors.

"That's it!" Tarrant cried.

"What is?" She turned back to him, raising an eyebrow.

"The name." He pulled her in for a hug. "It's perfect."

"What name?" She giggled.

"Tempest." He beamed down at her.

"Tempest?" She raised her eyebrows. "That's… an interesting name."

"Yes, Tempest. It's perfect." He looked down at her doubt filled eyes. "You don't like it?"

"What? No, it's not that. I think it works. Charles or Tempest. We'll just have to see."

They stood in silence for a moment before he rubbed his cheek against her shoulder. "So you're staying now?"

"Yes I…" She trailed off. "Oh no."

"What is it?" He frowned at her.

"I forgot my bag." She covered her face and shook her head. "I didn't think, all I wanted to tell you right away. I should have paused to think."

"What?" He frowned at her.

"I just found out about our child and the only thing I wanted to do was tell you. I should have grabbed the things I wanted to take and said good-bye to my mother and sister." She sighed. "Especially now I really want what I packed."

"What did you pack?" Tarrant asked.

"Some trinkets my father gave me before he died. I wanted then as a reminder of him. And they would be great for the baby." She placed her hand over her belly.

"I don't see why you can't go back and return." He shrugged. "We need to talk to Mirana." He started to pull her to the door.

"Tarrant," She called laughing. He paused and raised an eyebrow at her. "I think you're forgetting something."

He frowned then noticed what she meant. They were both still stark naked and he blushed as he realized he almost showed her beautiful body to the entire castle. "Cloths might be nice."

She laughed louder and they went to get dressed. Then they went to find Mirana.

"It wouldn't be a good idea to take the Pishsalver while pregnant, it could harm the baby." Mirana explained. "But since you are still early in and it's only going to be one more time I'm positive everything will be safe."

"Then I can say good-bye to my mother and grab my trinkets. Then I'm coming right back." Alice promised.

"Let me get you the Jabberwocky blood then." Mirana grabbed a small vile of the purple potion. When the queen turned around an unpleasant feeling settled in Alice's stomach. "Here you are. I also sent McTwisp to check on the Pishsalver in the Hall of Doors. He and Mally should be back in a minute."

Alice took the vile and lifted it to her lips. Just as she drank to potion and wished to return home a yell sounded behind them.

"Wait!" Mally called as she and McTwisp rushed up to them. "We have a problem."

"What's wrong?" Tarrant asked.

"The doors locked." Mally answered.

"The door to the Hall of Doors?" Mirana gasped.

"Yes, and when we looked inside the key was gone." McTwisp began to hyperventilate.

"Oh dear." Mirana turned to Alice with wide eyes.

"Isn't it always locked? The key will show when I return, won't it?" Alice was confused.

"The door is locked on your but not on Underland's side. And the Key is always there. Without it, I'm afraid you can't get back." Mirana's eyes were tearing up.

"What?" Alice looked to Hatter, who returned her worried look. "Then I don't want to go back."

"It's too late. You drank the potion and made the wish. I'm sorry Alice." The tears were now falling down the queen's cheeks.

"No," Alice's own tears began to fall, she could feel herself fading. "I don't want to leave. I changed my mind."

"Alice," Hatter pulled her to him, eyes blue with despair and tears.

"I don't want to leave." She pulled him close.

Hatter turned to the queen. "Is there anything you can do?"

"I don't anything left to counter the blood. I'm so sorry."

Alice began to fade. "No, no,"

"No, Alice," He kissed her. "I need you here."

"Tarrant, I don't want to leave." But she was, her body was becoming transparent and lost his grip on her. "I love you."

"I love you." She barely heard his declaration as she fully disappeared and found herself kneeling by the rabbit hole.

"No!" She cried and stuck her hand down the hole. Her palm came in contact with the ground that was never there before. "No! Let be back! Please!" She screamed and pushed against the ground.

"Alice!" Her mother's voice called from somewhere behind her. "Alice what's the matter?"

The young girl turned, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I can't go back."

"What?" Helen knelt near her daughter, the wind picking up around them.

"I can't go back to Underland." Alice cried in her hands. "I can't return to Tarrant."

Helen gasped and pulled the girl into her arms. "It'll be alright, Alice. You… you can try tomorrow."

"No I can't. The key's gone and without it I can't go back." She cried harder, rain starting to fall around them.

"Come Alice, we need to get out of her before the storm comes." Helen tried to pull her daughter up.

"No, I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave him." She turned back to the rabbit hole and put her hand back in it.

"Alice, think of your child. Getting sick could harm yours and Tarrant's child. Think about it." Helen tried to reason before the rain began to pick up.

"Child? Our baby." She wrapped her arms around her stomach. "I'm scared mom. What do I do?"

"Shh, it'll be alright. Let's get out of the rain and think about this." The elder woman pulled her daughter to their home. They both cast one last look at the hole before continuing their way.

'_I'll find a back, I will!'_ Alice swore to herself.

"Alice!" Tarrant cried as he fell to ground, rain started to drizzled around them. He'd lost her. Just when he had her back she was taken from him. "No, no."

"Tarrant," Mirana placed her hand on his should. "I promise you I will find a way to bring her back."

He didn't really hear her or feel the rain beat at his back. All he could feel was the last remnants of his Alice. He looked up at the dark gray sky, uncaring of the water hitting him. He prayed to whatever God in Underland would listen to bring his wife back.

Absolem watched the painful scene below in the courtyard. He couldn't fight his own tears as he saw the young champion fade from her love's arms. With a sigh he turned back to the long Oraculum rolled out over a table. Looking down at one of the pictures he frowned.

"I understand why you did this but it seems wrong." He seemingly spoke to himself.

"IT IS FOR THE BEST." A disembodied voice rolling with power sounded through the room.

Again the blue butterfly sighed and took a deep swig of his hookah. "After all we do need our Champion." He blew the smoke at the picture.

The purple smoke circled around a lined drawing of a young girl with long wavy hair fighting a dark smoky creature.

_The End..._

_Next chapter... epilouge and explinations! Please read._


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue- 5 Years Later **

Alice sat in her father's favorite chair, a glass of whisky in her hand. It had been five long years since she last saw her husband. Five painful years. Now she stared at the fire place, tears in her eyes, thinking of him. It didn't help that it was raining outside like it was that day.

"I miss you so much." She whispered.

Suddenly the double doors banged open at a strong gust of wind. Alice cried and jumped from her seat, her glass falling to the floor. The wind blew through the room and circled around her.

'_Alice…_' It whispered in his voice.

"Tarrant?" She gasped. And when the voice called to her again she followed it out into the rain. "Tarrant!" She called again.

'_Alice,'_ the voice answered, leading her to a clearing before the woods. She stopped and watched as Tarrant's form began to solidify in front of her. His green eyes stared at her in disbelief. "Alice?" This time his voice was strong.

"Tarrant?" She whispered before running to him. It was him, not a dream. To prove it she kissed him.

Hatter groaned and kissed her breathless. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." She was crying again. "I've tried to return but I can't."

"The key is still missing, we've tried everything." He grabbed her face and kissed her over and over. "I'm afraid I can't stay, the potion doesn't last long."

"Don't leave, please." She clung to him. "I need you."

"And I need you, my Alice. I would give anything to stay with you but without the key it's impossible. It took five years to allow me this but it won't happen again." He hugged her tighter.

"I love you Tarrant." Alice clung to him tighter. Then her hands slipped through his form. "No, not now."

"I'm sorry Alice." He tried to touch her cheek but fazed through it. "I can't stay any longer." He reached up and removed his hat. He handed it to her. She shook her head but he forced it into her hands. "Keep it. Remember me."

"Tempest." She looked up at him with tear strained eyes, holding his hat to her chest.

"What?"

"Her name is Tempest and she's beautiful."

His eyes widened as he realized what she was talking about. "Our baby…"

"Mommy!" A high pitched voice called from behind them. They turned to see a little girl with unruly red hair and bright green eyes clutching a stuffed gray cat. "Mommy?"

"Tempest," Alice knelt and the little girl ran up to her.

The girl looked up at the tall, slowly disappearing man whose hair and eyes matched hers. He knelt, eyes locked with hers, lifting his hand to try and touch her. But he couldn't.

"She is beautiful, just like you." Tarrant smiled at her then Alice, his hand nearly gone.

"Tarrant, don't… please." Alice tried to touch him but her hand fell through him.

"I love you, both of you." He said before fully disappearing.

"No, Tarrant come back!" Alice cried out into the storm but he didn't answer.

"Mommy, was that daddy?" Tempest asked, looking up at Alice with big green eyes.

"Yes, that was." Alice pulled her daughter into her arms. "But now he's gone."

Tempest looked at where Hatter had been then at the hat still clutched in her mother's hand. She took it and examined it like it was some new invention. Then she placed it on Alice's head. "Then there is hope."

Alice stared in shock at the happiness in her daughter's eyes. Perhaps the young girl was right and there was hope that they could be a family.

_The End! (For now)_

* * *

_So here's the deal this is the end of Alice and Hatter's story but... I have a sequel, it is about their daughter. Here's a quick summary:_

Eighteen yeay old Tempest Kingsliegh never fit in in London but after a bad night and a bit of good luck she finds herself in Underland. The only problem, nothing is like it was before. Now she's bound and determined to find her father and help the inhabitants of the once beautiful land as best she can. With the help of the White Prince, Alaric, Tempest must face down the new Red Prince, who is obsesed with her and determined to make her his queen. After a very tramatic event she must rediscover herself and figure out her destiny.

_Crappy summary but that's it. It will be a Tempest and Alaric fic. If enough people ask I will post it but not until sometime in July. So pleeeeease review!_

_Just to make it clear:** I HATED braking up Alice and Hatter!** But they will be together again, no matter what!_


	11. Author's Note: PLEASE READ

_This is just a little note from me to you, please read!_

Dear Alice/Tarrant fans and _Alice's Return_ readers:

I could make an alternate ending but I _just LOVE_ to hear people_ complain_! (Sorry, just getting really tired of the complaints) I have a serious question for you, when you read a novel by your favorite author and they create an ending you don't like, do you complain? Or just keep reading the books to find out what happens?

I have a very good reason for doing what I did and am currently in the process of writing the next story where EVERYTHING will be explained. Besides, isn't it more interesting to have an ending that draws you in, making you want to find out what trials await the heroes and how they overcome them? Rather than just saying 'Alice returned home, grabbed the stuff she packed and spent the rest of her life with Hatter. They constantly went at it like rabbits and they had a daughter, who is the perfect mix of them, and later had more children. And nothing bothered Underland for the rest of time, the end." BOOOORRRRIIINNNGGGGG!

Seriously people! I will say this once more, _**I HATED TEARING ALICE AND TARRANT APART!**_ But it had to be done. Now, please get off my back. I will try to have to sequel posted by next month (I like typing most of it before posting). Although, I haven't decided if I want to make it a T or M rating yet. Let me know what I should do. _(But please be kind, I may even post a little one-shot Alice/Tarrant I've been thinking about, if everyone wants.)_

Thank you for reading this,

BurtonWannaBe ^_^


End file.
